In Another Universe
by EternallySky
Summary: "In another life, another world, another universe, we were always together. Even if we didn't know it," he was a head taller than her and she felt small in his arms, but he knew without a doubt that she was his lady. Even in the darkest of timelines, he'd fall in love with her all over again. Parallel AU.
1. Fated Meeting

She brushed her long, midnight blue hair feeling the soft bristles of the brush against the curve of her back as she got the last of the knots out. It was early morning on a cold day that Marinette was getting ready for school and she couldn't help but shiver, missing the warmth of her bed. She stared at her reflection to see if anything was different about her today, as if she had changed overnight for some strange reason. The first thing she noticed was the splash of freckles across her pale skin and azure eyes that she felt were her best features. Her waist-length hair was in loose curls and she quickly tied them into her signature pigtails with red ribbons. She did a quick twirl from the mirror to go change her clothes, thinking to herself _how silly if I were to change overnight? I've been the same for the past 16 years of my life._ Smiling to herself, she rolled her eyes at the thought of her own imagination sometimes. It was only mid eye roll did she notice the creature sitting on her balcony.

A stark contrast to the pure white snow, there was a cat sitting on her balcony, _a black cat_. "Oh my gosh! There's a cat on my balcony and it's freezing outside!" The weather forecast today reported almost below freezing. The cat was sitting a few feet in front of her balcony doors absentmindedly licking its paw and cleaning itself. What should she do? As if the cat could sense her staring they locked eyes and she couldn't help but feel there was sadness in them. Was it from the cold? There was no question about it, she would save him from the freezing weather!

She opened the glass doors carefully as to not scare the cat away and he looked at her with curiosity in its eyes. Her breath could easily be seen in the frigid air and her rosy cheeks was starting to turn a darker shade of red. Despite the doors being opened, the cat didn't immediately walk in. A small voice in the back of head told her to keep trying to lure the cat in though.

"Umm… Here kitty-cat," she coaxed the cat with open arms while sitting on her knees. "It's really cold outside, what if you caught a cold? Do cats even get colds?" She asked herself before a gust of cold wind swept through her and she shivered violently. Another wind blew in their direction which finally beckoned the cat to run into her arms. "Gotcha!" She quickly closed the balcony doors and shuffled to her chair at her desk, curling up in a ball with the cat caged in between her arms. Marinette did her best to use her body heat to warm up the cold cat. The cat was about medium sized and looked to be a young male. His fur was slightly damp from the snow and she wondered just how he ended up on her balcony. The snuggling feline in her arms felt very familiar to her and even though this was the first time they met she couldn't shake the feelings of déjà vu going on.

As she stared into the cats eyes, the artist inside her really wanted to capture the emerald shade it held and the more she looked there was also something different about the gaze he had. An intelligent gaze she was sure of. The cat meowed all of a sudden and she couldn't help herself, "Aww, you're so cute!"

Stroking his ears she couldn't help but grin at him, she loved pets after all. A side glance at the clock on her desk sent her quickly on her feet with the cat landing perfectly on the ground. "I'm going to be late for class!" She quickly ran to her closet and tossed on her clothes for today as fast as she could. The black cat watched her with amused eyes as she scrambled to get her stuff together and out of the door. Before leaving she picked up the cat and nuzzled her forehead against his, "Sorry kitty-cat, but I have to go to school! I promise I'll be back during lunch break so please behave until then."

* * *

"Alya! Alya! Guess what happened to me this morning," She said excitedly to her best friend. The best friend in speaking could only think of one answer that might get her excited, "Did Nathanael confess his feelings?"

Marinette turned a pretty pink at the thought of being confessed to. "What?! No, no. There's no way he would like me. We're just friends," she denied furiously and didn't even think he would pine for her. The feeling of being crushed on was unaccustomed to Marinette and like every girl she wondered what they had seen in her. She was always daydreaming, tripping on nonexistent things, and had a tardy record that would make any lawyer cry. Her best friend could only raise an eyebrow at her, "My sweet, shy, dense best friend I am 100% he has a crush on you. You're just too nice to notice his feelings just like with any other guy. In fact, is there anyone you like you're hiding from me?" Alya inquired with an almost scrutinized look on her. She started to squirm under the stare still red from the previous statement while covering her face with her hands.

"I really don't see him as anything more than as a friend and there's no one I like. And if there was you'd be the first to know, honestly!" She plead with a smile on her lips, moving her fingers enough so that her eyes were peeking through. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you about a cat I found this morning," she changed the topic with excitement back in her tone as she told her encounter to Alya.

.

.

.

All too soon enough lunch break was nearing and she could only hope that the cat was still in her room. She wondered when the last time he ate and if she should buy a litter box as well.

"Hey Marinette, what are you going to do about the cat? What if he has an owner looking for him?" Alya asked the bluenette as they were both packing up to go home for lunch.

"Hmmm… well I didn't see a collar on him so it must mean he's a stray, right?" It was a law after all that required each pet to be identified with a collar. "Maybe I can secretly take care of him away from my parents." she joked.

"Speaking of black cats, Marinette can you believe no one has ever taken a picture of what Chat Noir looks like? It bugs me to pieces! Such a superhero deserves to be known." Her best friend complained and fangirled at the same time. She ran a popular blog in the school about the nightly superhero and all his escapades of keeping Paris safe against akumas. "They say he has blonde hair, a lean body clad in black leather with cat eats and a tail!" Her friend gushed.

"I'm sure if it's anyone who'll get a picture of him, it'll definitely be you," she teased as they both giggled. They were chatting animatedly as they walked home from school when Nino joined them.

"Hey guys! Super cold weather we're having today aren't we? I bet it's going to snow again soon." He claimed while walking in stride with the girls.

"I love the snow," Marinette exclaimed at the image of a white winter wonderland. Her best friend on the other hand did not feel the same, "I hate it. It'll turn to slush later on and shoveling it is just backbreaking." She complained.

"I don't care as long as we get snow days!" Nino cheered while punching his fist in the air. "By the way Alya, I can't hang out with you today, sorry! I already made plans to go visit a friend today after school. It's my job to make sure he doesn't get lonely and stuff." He added on a second thought.

"You can make it up to me later then." She winked at him and said "next date is on you!"

"Fair enough." He flashed a grin back at her.

"You two lovebirds are so cute." Marinette cooed with clasped hands brought to her face. She gets joy from seeing people around her happy, especially her friends and family, she loves it when other people are happy. Just a small part of her longed to be the world of someone else though, a love so passionate that even the city of love couldn't compare. While she had her own suitors (she was unaware of), she never knew what it was like to have her heart race or to be constantly thinking of someone.

"Do we know him Nino?"

"He doesn't go to our school. His father thinks he's too good for school so he's home schooled instead. He doesn't have any siblings and we went to primary school together before he got pulled out."

"His father sounds so harsh! How does he make friends or have fun?" Alya asked.

"Well he does go fencing and I visit him almost every day…."

Their voices drowned out as her chest ached just by hearing those words being spoken by Nino. It only reminded her of the black cat waiting for her back home in her room, was he all alone too before she found him? The next time Nino went over to his friend's house, she would ask if she could tag along too. She didn't have siblings herself so she could understand being lonely sometimes, but on top of that to be home schooled too? _He must be really lonely_.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the curb where her bakery and home lie. She smiled and waved goodbye at them, "I'll see you guys back at school!"

She said a quick greeting to her parents before rushing upstairs to her room, wrapped tuna sandwich in hand for the cat.

"Kitty-cat I'm back!" She said as soon as she opened the door to her room. Her eyes scanned the room for the cat, but it was nowhere in sight. Marinette started looking in the nooks and cranny of her room for the feline that could be hiding. She was a bit worried that maybe it had gotten out somehow or her parents found out, but they hadn't said anything to her. It was only until she looked under her bed did her doe eyes find a pair of green eyes staring back at her.

"Found you," she said in triumph. The black cat was scooped up into her arms as she laid him on top of her bed and sat next to him. She tore her sandwich in half and gave his part for him to eat on her bed.

"So today my friend was telling me about this person who was home schooled and how he doesn't have any siblings and I was just thinking that that must be so lonely and –" she was rambling to a cat she realized. Except he almost looks, dare she say, interested in her daily life.

"A-Anyways, I didn't want you to feel lonely too, that's all." She said quietly. He padded onto her lap and rubbed his head against her chest as if to comfort her. Her hands automatically came up to stroke the cat's ears and was delighted to hear him start purring. "You know I should probably make a collar for you since there's a pretty good chance you're a stray. Even if you aren't, at least your owner won't have to worry about getting you one then." Already she had ideas on how to design his collar and she could probably finish it before going back to class too. Placing the cat back on the bed she went to go diligently work on his collar. The cat only jumped down afterwards to follow her.

She has 13 minutes left to get to class but she just finished the collar for him. "Come here kitty-cat," she called and beckoned him with her hand as he approached her.

"You're about as silent as the night, so this will help me figure out where you are and now you have a collar!" The collar she designed was simplistic consisting of thick black leather with a medium sized bell hanging off of it. The inside of the leather had her name stitched on it in cursive, but upside down in order to look like an intricate design so the owner wouldn't be upset if he actually had one. He was sitting on her desk staring at her many posters that she embarrassingly have of her favorite model, Adrien Agreste. So maybe one day his father would recognize her as a fashion designer and it'd be her dream for him to model her clothes.

She watched him move around with the bell tinkling before he sat in front of the balcony doors, pawing at it and meowing.

"I guess you have somewhere to go too, huh? Cats go wherever they please my mom would say." She opened the glass doors expecting to never see the cat again once he stepped outside. Already attached was she that kind of person, it made her feel sad all of a sudden that it may be the case. "I wish I could keep you as a pet, but unfortunately my mom is a bit superstitious… she thinks black cats are bad luck. I don't think so though, in fact I was lucky to have met you today. It was like meeting an old friend again…" she trailed off softly.

She crouched to kiss him on the head but unexpectedly he looked up. Their lips connected instead.

"If you were a real boy, I would have lost my first kiss to you." She grinned at the unintended direct kiss. With that the cat sprinted out of the balcony and if he was a real boy, Marinette would see that his face would bear a similar small blush as well.

"Bye-bye kitty-cat, I hope we meet again." Glancing at the time again a loud gasp could be heard before Marinette scrambled on her feet to sprint back to school.

.

.

.

It was the next few days before the black cat appeared again on her balcony while she was getting ready for school in the morning. She was surprised at first, but delighted to see her feline friend visit her again. He remembered where she lived only after one visit, cats were truly intelligent she thought. The following trend would continue where the cat would appear in the morning and leave just before lunch break was over. On some lucky nights he would stay and keep her company as well. She found that for a cat he likes cheese and always slept on her pillow. She tried giving him another name, but he seemed to only respond when she called him kitty or kitty-cat. He was a wonderful stress reliever from school and she loved playing with him although he was quite mischievous. She'd lean in to kiss his head every time he was about to leave and yet the cat would always look up each time that it would end up in a direct kiss. Of course Marinette never thought about the innocent act since kissing pets was a show of affection that all pet owners did. The cat was even more affectionate than she was, always wanting (more like demanding) to be held and rubbing himself anywhere and everywhere on her body. It was having him constantly around that Marinette never felt alone.

* * *

"Marinette the greatest thing just happen ever! I got a picture of Chat Noir last night while going home with Nino. Other people got some pics too," she squealed and shook her best friend.

"Calm down, calm down. Let me see the photo." Marinette said with exasperation, "And I told you that it would be you to snap a pic," she added with a wink.

Alya quickly pulled out her phone and went on her blog where she showed her a post with the caption "Superhero finally revealed?" The picture was taken at night and was somewhat blurry. The superhero in question was soaring through the air such that the photographer had a hard time getting the shot to focus. Only the side profile of his face was shown and it was as if he was smirking at the photographer, taunting him to get a picture of him if he can. He was everything Alya described with spiky, blonde hair while clad in all black leather with ears and a tail. It was there around his neck that Marinette thought of her black cat, the medium sized golden bell she made for him. To Marinette it was just a simple coincidence or maybe that it was common for cats to wear collars with bells on them, even if they were superheroes. His black mask outlined his emerald eyes that she also thought held an amusing glint in them, reminding her of her kitty once again.

"He's actually quite handsome. Someone who saves Paris from evil… he must be really kind under that mask."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, have you fallen in love?"

* * *

Like Nino foretold of the weather there was heavy snow falling outside that would result in school getting canceled the next day, much to his joy and Alya's chagrin. Marinette felt extra safe and warm in her room that night drinking hot chocolate topped with large marshmallows as nature covered Paris in its winter trail. She was up late working on sketches for future designs hoping to one day make it as a fashion designer. On a side note she couldn't help but doodle her cat around the whitespace of her creations. Was he out in this weather right now? If it was any indication the first time they met, he hated the cold with a passion.

.

.

 _THUMP_

 _._

 _._

Her head swiveled, thoughts interrupted by the sound resonating from her balcony. Was that her kitty-cat? She got out of her chair to approach the glass doors, wiping the condensed cold air off to peek outside. It was too dark to see but she could make out a dent in the snow, the dent that was medium sized, the size of _her black cat_. The figure was unmoving even as she threw open the glass doors walking barefoot in the snow towards it. Her heart dropped when she realized it was her kitty-cat and that the snow around him was being soaked in a fast manner. She touched the snow to confirm her worst fears when her index finger came out red that it was _his blood_ and if she didn't act now _he could die._ With the greatest speed and precision (as to not trip) in her life she ran back inside her room to get a towel to carry him inside and help stop the bleeding. She kept a medical first aid kit in her room for all the times she hurt herself making designs and wished she had more knowledge in these type of situations, treating needle pricks was not the same as trying to stop bleeding.

She realized that he was covered in claw marks like he got into a fight with another cat, except these were deep and it felt more like a fight between a lion and a cat. His eyes were closed and if wasn't for his visible haggard breathing, she'd be in absolute tears right about now. It was his life at risk that was keeping her demeanor calm and her emotional state in check. In such a short amount of time she grew so attached to her beloved kitty. Sleeping in and cuddling with him, showering her with affection and never failing to cheer her up. Marinette wouldn't know what to do really if she were to lose him, it would be her first encounter with death that scared her, even more so because it involved her kitty. With luck, she managed to messily bandage him and stop the bleeding before getting a basin of warm water to clean him and bandage him again neatly this time. Her hands were stained red and even after washing it off in the sink she still kept scrubbing an extra five minutes. She was getting just a bit woozy from seeing the blood of her beloved kitty-cat.

The clock flashed how late it was and Marinette was physically and mentally exhausted. She'll take him to the vet first thing in the morning to get him properly looked at which means she would have to tell her parents, but being the loving parents they are they'd understand the situation. She delicately carried the injured feline with her to bed, placing him gently on the inner side of the bed while she laid next to him. His breathing was better, but seeing him curled up in a ball made him looked so defensive of the world that he was also shaking every now and then like he was having a nightmare. She stroked his fur gently as if willing the evil to go away and offering all the comfort she could give him. Her eyes were glassy as she felt some tears cascade down her cheeks, now that his life was no longer in danger she let the mental wall fall and her emotions flow. She did that for the next hour or so, laying on her side as she stroked him so that he may rest peacefully in his dreams, until her dreams have taken over as well.

.

.

.

.

Despite having a very rough night, Marinette felt like she was surrounded by warmth all too familiar as she felt herself stir. It was this feeling of blissful contentment that she didn't want to wake up from and break the magic spell. This moment can only be because of a certain person she was entangled with. No longer was there a black cat at her side but a boy that was very real and strange at the same time. The top of his disheveled hair was tickling her chin and like some soft teddy bear she was cradling his head against her chest. Her legs hugged his upper torso like a body pillow and his arms were securely wrapped around her small waist. They slept in each other's arms as lovers would, fearing that if they were to let go they'd disappear. What was so strange about this boy was that he looked to be part feline with black cat ears atop his head and an adorning black tail that was wrapped around Marinette's ankle. Marinette, who was dreaming of happier times like when she was cuddling with her kitty, was rubbing both his ears between her thumb and index finger which she knew he liked. Except he wasn't a cat anymore, but a boy having his sensitive ears rubbed by the person he loves most.

Unlike the girl who was starting to wake up, Adrien had already woken up sometime before she did. He silently shifted into his partial human form besides her when he did, facing her as a boy for the first time. Being in such close proximity to her adorably sleeping face, even though he's done it plenty of times before as a cat, he couldn't help but blush as he stared at her. Marinette was truly beautiful in his eyes. The way her long, thick lashes fanned out against her porcelain skin that was dusted with freckles or how her silky hair pooled around her like a dark halo, he loved it all. He brought his hand up to her cheek, feeling the soft skin underneath his thumb as he brushed it back and forth against her dried tear stains. Almost like a natural response she pressed her face against his palm, making a small smile in her sleep. "Princess… I'm so sorry for making you cry over some alleyway cat like me." He whispered it softy to her.

Even when she was asleep she trusted him and he was amazed at such a small action she did that affected him entirely. His eyes couldn't help but travel down to the cupid's bow of her lips where it looked soft and tempting. If he wanted to, he really could steal her first kiss right there and now. Adrien wasn't the type of person to just selfishly take what he wanted like when he was a cat or when he transformed yet even as he knew that he was already inching closer to her face. His face was growing warmer because it would be his first kiss too and he was glad that she would be his first. The moment was ruined when Marinette suddenly brought her arms out to look for something to cuddle with which happened to be Adrien's head at the time. And naturally after that she held him closer while intertwining her body with his, feeling that they fit together like a puzzle yet unaware of her actions.

Adrien was momentarily stunned, surprised that they were even closer than humanely possible before. He was so flustered, so overwhelmed at her scent, her touch, _her very existence_ that his senses were going in overdrive because of his sleeping beauty. _I could die right now of happiness and I would be purrfectly okay with that,_ he decided as an afterthought. Back to the current situation at hand she was still rubbing his ears and he couldn't help but purr loudly. His cat instincts (he still would have done it if he was human) called upon him to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, nibbling on it ever so gently. She made a sweet noise that prompted him to actually use his fangs on her, leaving a love mark for all its intents and purposes. The bite only lasted a few seconds before it jerked Marinette awake quickly using her arms to push the intruder off of her. She opened her eyes to such an embarrassing position with a stranger that her face was burning red, their legs were still tangled and this time she openly struggled before breaking free and falling off of the bed.

"W-Who are you?" she asked as she continued to back away from her bed until her back hit the wall. Her entire face was red and her _heart skipped a beat_. How did she end up like this? There was a boy in her bed who had the most mesmerizing green eyes she had ever seen but that wasn't even weird compared to the cat ears twitching evidently on his head.

"You don't recognize me?" He said shyly, his ears deflating. He knew she would recognize him as her kitty but he was hoping for more than just that… She was facing him for the first time as he truly was and he couldn't help but rub the back of his neck as he looked the other way. His body felt warm and he was nervous at how she would react, especially when she looked at him like that. To say earlier that her surprised face was adorable was an understatement, _she's so cute_ he thought.

It was a few beats of silence before Marinette spoke, "Kitty-cat?" She asked hesitantly, almost shyly. There was no mistake that the person standing in front of her was her kitty. She could see the white bandages around his abdomen and shoulders identical to the one she did last night. Her face was still bright red because he was also _naked_ in her bed. He was sitting upright with the blanket covering his lower body and it was endangered of falling even lower to reveal _other parts_.

He started to move and her eyes widened before quickly saying, "Wait – stop, don't move!" Her arms flayed out dramatically and Adrien looked down to realize the sort of predicament he was in. He dived under the bed sheets to hide his humiliation and save her virgin eyes from him. He still must have been too weak from earlier that he couldn't transform back with his clothes on and now Marinette probably thought he was a pervert or something. He was too distracted by her to forget that he was naked…

"Stay there. I'll go get you clothes." Marinette could feel his embarrassment because of how tightly he wrapped himself in her blankets and how his ears were pressed flat against his head depressingly. Despite her own scarlet face, she couldn't help but comfort him as she pet his head before walking down the steps to her lower bedroom. She threw up a pair of sweatpants and hoodie that she was originally going to give to Nino that she had designed and looked the other way so he could change, "I won't look, you can wear those clothes."

After changing he jumped down from her bed loft by swinging his legs over the rails landing at her feet. He made a bow the way gentlemen did before taking her hand and softly kissing on top of it. "Marinette, I'm truly sorry for frightening you. It was never my intention to… I just wanted to be with you." He added the last part sincerely. He looked her straight in the eye as he said it and she didn't doubt him even though she should. It was that small voice in her head telling her to trust him.

"You really are my kitty-cat after all. I believe you," she gave him a reassuring smile, "but I'm very confused. You were a cat and now you're not, are you an akuma? Who are you really?" She couldn't help but ask the questions as curiosity burned through her. There were otherworldly things she knew of that existed yet she could only think of akumas (although she's never met one) that could explain what he was.

He gave a chuckle that made her kind of weak in the knees and she wondered if all akumas had this kind of effect on people, "My real name is Adrien Agreste, but I think your nicknames of me are really endearing. I wouldn't mind if you kept calling me them." She absentmindedly wondered if he had any endearing nicknames for her as well and if he would say it.

"No, I'm not an akuma. They're evil and I would never hurt you, I swear."

Her hand was still in his and she reluctantly slipped it out of his hold to say, "There's more to it than what you're not telling me. Ever since I found you… it was like we were supposed to meet and I can't help this feeling that I know you." Marinette wasn't the type of person to believe in coincidences because she believed destiny: Their encounter was fateful that morning. That somehow he came into her life because she needed him, as much as he needed her.

" _My lady…"_

There was that phrase _again_ , she heard Adrien say. But it was the first time he called her that so why does she get so much comfort from those words, especially coming from him. The tinge of sadness it contained didn't escape her attention either. She was starting to get her thoughts and feelings jumbled up that she quickly focused her attention on the boy in front of her. Amidst the confusion her heart leaped that he did have a nickname for her. Did he think about her often?

"—I knew who you were when I was on your balcony that day," he began with a nervous smile, "I've known for over awhile now because I see you almost everywhere I go. At first it was just in my dreams and I thought that you were some illusion to guide me that came with the Miraculous," he held out his right hand that had a black ring in the shape of a cat's head on his ring finger, "but then I realized those were more than just dreams. They felt like memories of me in a different life saving Paris, except I had you by my side. We were partners and best friends and I –" _was in love with you,_ he added that part silently in his head. "I would see flashes of our adventures wherever I went in Paris until I found this bakery," he paused his explanation after covering up his slip. "In my dreams I thought you were just a cute girl I saved, but then I met you and it was like everything clicked in place. The dreams stopped and I no longer saw you everywhere I go because you were real and you were right in front of me." He placed both his hands on her shoulders and continued, "Marinette you were the Ladybug in my dreams, my memories. You still are Ladybug and the Chat Noir in my dreams didn't know that. Neither of us knew who we truly were behind our masks." He said the last part quietly. Adrien didn't want to tell her how the person who he was, in some life that she knew nothing of, was in love with her in the memories he had. A one-sided love he knew too well. Not that it was any much different in how he felt towards her now. She didn't need to deal with his feelings on top of her destiny that he—Paris, needed her.

"I came to you because I need Ladybug's help. I don't have the power to purify the akumas, only you do." He looked the other away as if he was ashamed to say it, "I didn't want to get you involved because of how dangerous it was getting. I can save the person who gets akumatized, but I can't fix the damage he makes, I can't purify the evil butterfly, I can't win this war, I can't..." he trailed off as he didn't want to finish the sentence because it was hard admitting the flaws he had as a superhero. He couldn't be the hero Paris needed much less the one Marinette deserved.

"…you can't fight alone," Marinette finished softly for him, standing on her tippy toes she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a hug. She could feel the pain in his words and it hurts her to see him like this because he was taking the blame for everything when she should have been there for him to shoulder the burden. If she was to summarize, he knew her because of dreams he had based on memories of a different life. Memories that she doesn't remember, yet her feelings always stayed the same whenever she was with him. Safe and loved.

"You're just one person, Adrien. What you do for Paris every day, anyone can see that you're a hero. My hero. We can't bring back the things we've lost, we can only protect what we have now and move towards a better tomorrow. That wouldn't have been possible for us if we didn't have you to protect what we cherish most, our feelings and future."

Adrien reacted instantly by wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her shoulder, smelling her sweet scent, taking in the comfort of her words and presence. "In another life, another world, another universe, we were always together. Even if we didn't know it," he was a head taller than her and she felt small in his arms, but he knew without a doubt that she was his lady. Even in the darkest of timelines, he'd fall in love with her all over again.

They stayed in each other's arms until he was ready to let go, standing closer than they were before with neither minding the distance. At last she spoke, "I think it's starting to make sense to me. You're Chat Noir of this universe, the friend Nino was talking about… and you've been lonely all this time, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you, I want to be, but I'm not the Ladybug you think I am. I'm—" _ordinary, quiet, unremarkable_ as Chloe would say to Marinette at school and just a small part of her couldn't help believing it.

"—positive, kind, brave, loyal, and everything I see in Ladybug is standing right in front of me, because you are her," he finished her sentence to say what was only the truth. They were both sitting on the steps that led to her upper loft, shoulders and knees touching side by side. She didn't believe in herself and Adrien was going to give her the confidence she needed.

"My kwami, a kind of ancient spirit inside you and I, is a black cat that has the power of bad luck. We're able to take on any of their forms, like how I am right now. While you, though — you have a ladybug kwami that can perform miracles because you're good luck. The miracle to purify darkness and create light. Only you can do it. But bad luck can't: I destroy darkness with my powers of cataclysm, even more destructive, and lurk in the shadows of the light. Whatever the person felt before he or she got akumatized; anger, sadness, greed, jealousy, all of those emotions I feel it too. Destroying a butterfly is like swiping my paw through pure darkness." All those negative feelings leaves him writhing on the ground afterwards in some alley trying to deal with the onslaught of emotions. The last akuma Adrien fought was an envious and jealous artist that thought he could be a better him, so he was fighting an exact copycat of himself. It was the worst fight he ever had leaving him in his cat form, the closest form to his kwami in order to heal himself, deeply wounded and bitter. His thoughts swirled full of jealousy at the other Chat Noir in that universe, how lucky he was to have Ladybug – to just be near Marinette every day without even knowing who she was, that he realized the sharp bitterness was his own actual feelings and not the effect of the akuma.

"Why… why can't I remember then? Why can't I turn into Ladybug? Why can't I help you?" Her questions came out desperate, eyes pleading and body wracked with guilt.

"I don't know why," he took her left hand in his right and laced their fingers together, "it does sound crazy and I might just be delusional. But when I'm with you everything feels right, that's how I know everything's real and you're my actual dream girl. You bring the best out of me without even knowing it and all I did was get you involved with my dangerous problems. I've become pretty selfish since becoming Chat Noir." His eyes were on her as he said it and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. It was more like him acting on his desires that he always held back before. Adrien wouldn't lie though, becoming Chat Noir has made him feel like his true self ever since his mom left. And his true self wanted nothing more than the blushing girl sitting by his side.

"I swear to be your knight in shining armor my lady, I won't let anything harm you. We'll figure out everything together," he promised and squeezed her hand. And just like that she believed even more so that it was fate that brought Adrien to her. She needed him more than he realized because she took him for granted for always being there for her, whether as a cat and even as he is now. Marinette wanted to show Adrien that he would always have her as well.

"I like this version of you… so don't ever change." They were both blushing under the light of the moon now. She squeezed his hand back, but looked like she was having an internal struggle with herself. Marinette decided to listen to the small encouraging voice that was cheering inside her head again and leaned in towards him.

.

.

 _Chu~_

 _._

 _._

"Silly kitty, I promise to always be with you."

.

.

His right cheek was still warm from where her lips touched and with just those sincere words, _he fell in love with her again_.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I hoped you enjoy reading my story despite the many grammar mistakes it may have.**_

 _ **It's been... 3 years since I've last posted a story? So it means a lot for me with this story being published; first story of the year, new fandom, new OTP, etc.**_

 _ **The idea of a parallel AU has been stuck in my head for literally a week that I just had to write it out, whether I was able to convey all my thoughts to you or not, please do enjoy it.  
**_

 _ **Update: Thank you all for your kind support! Ch 2 is in progress~**_


	2. The Things We Notice

_._

 _._

 _The Things We Notice  
_

 _._

 _._

"When I want to transform into Chat Noir, I think about the kind of person I want to be, the Adrien that no one really gets to see. In other words, our kwami spirits that are inherently within us bring out our fullest potential of who we really are and meant to be." He spoke as he twirled his metal staff in a circular trick.

They were currently in her room with Marinette on her computer chair and Chat Noir pacing back and forth in front of her while explaining the transformation process to her. It's been more than a week since she discovered that her beloved cat could, in fact, turn into a human boy and was even more so the famed hero of Paris. In that time she got to properly know Adrien Agreste, even though he knew everything about her from when he was a cat and when she had confided in him. Somehow she wrapped her head around the facts that slowly, but surely she would become his partner, the dynamic duo of Ladybug and Chat Noir that was good luck and bad luck. Except they exist in another universe. And in this universe Marinette wasn't sure if she could really do anything special, but she wanted to stay by his side.

It was much different than before when he would show up in the morning as a cat, this time he would visit her when the city sleeps and leave before the sun rose. They've become such a favorite daily routine for each other that sleep was rarely more than a few hours to make their nights last longer. She liked it this way because the stays were longer and there were many things she could do that wasn't possible before. Marinette could tell him about her day and she would get a reply back, she could tell a joke and would get to see him laugh, she could hear his voice and hold his hands, and maybe if she kissed him… would he kiss her back? Her eyes were slightly dazed and cheeks tinged rosy red at the thought. Her gaze flickered to the boy in a leather cat suit, taking in his disheveled hair and model strides, he walked with swagger and spoke with charm that Marinette almost didn't catch what he was saying when she stared at his lips move. Being Chat Noir really did bring out the fullest potential of Adrien Agreste she thinks, _absolute_ s _in_.

"—you have to say a certain command first to initiate your transformation. My command is 'claws out', but I never knew what your command was. I'm afraid I can't help you about that. The words just suddenly came to my mind before I knew what happened when I transformed," He frowned using his metal staff as a pole to lean on. They didn't know how long that could take and they were lucky that an akuma attack hasn't happened yet in the time they've spent in each other's company despite his nightly patrols.

"What about your other forms? Like when you shifted from a cat to sort-of a human… will we always be naked when that happens?" She asked hesitantly with rising alarm in her voice.

"N-No!" he immediately answered, denying wildly with his arms, "What happened last time was because I was too weak to transform with my clothes back on…" trailing off embarrassingly he was looking anywhere instead of her eyes, "it was a one-time deal that'll never happen again and I'll make sure it never happens to you," he reassured her worries with a calming smile despite his own heated cheeks.

"Anyways," he continued on, "we can change into our respective spirits to conserve energy or take on their physical characteristics as you've seen before. It doesn't take as much energy as it does to transform into Chat Noir though. I get really hungry and tired when I destransform." The first beep of his ring signaled that his transformation was wearing off and he stopped pacing to face her with his staff tucked away at his side. They both knew that their time was ending soon. He settled his eyes on the girl in front of him that held a face full of wonder, dressed in her cat sweater (which he adored) and midnight hair loosely hanging above her hips. Her knees were tucked underneath her and he could briefly imagine Marinette with sprite-like wings that ran along her frame and antennas that slightly curled around her face, in other words, _she would be too cute_ , he thinks. She would look more like a ladybug-fairy than anything.

"I think that's the signal to leave princess," he said softly with his mouth curving upwards in a half smile. He watched as her lips formed into a small pout and he wanted to be closer to her, so he did.

She felt him pull her hair gently between his forefingers and watch as it slipped between his fingers, "You have really pretty hair," he mumbled absentminded of his comment. Adrien didn't mean to invade her personal space, but he finds that he doesn't really regret it nor did she mind. He would always be drawn to her. Being in her proximity, he could clearly see the blush blossom and could even count the many freckles that adorned her face. She smelled like the sweets he was never allowed to eat as a model and he wondered what she would taste like if it was possible… she was just all the more tempting.

They were slowly leaning towards each other as if gravity pulled them. A strong gravitational force much like two galaxies waiting to merge with one another, so close that he felt her forehead grazing his.

 _Beep_

"Silly kitty, you're running out of time," she whispered ever so sweetly. Butterflies swooned around her insides and she could count the few other times where they've been in this moment before. Moments that if she had the courage to close the distance between them, she would do it over and over again. She was scared at the rapid pace she was falling for him because she loved him when he was kitty the cat, it was accidental and sweet, but loving Adrien Agreste the Chat Noir was fate and heavenly.

"Don't you know I have nine lives?" Despite his exaggeration, they both shared a small smile. She was shaking her head at his lame joke with their foreheads still touching, gently emitting warmth. He already knew he was in love with her – always has and always will be. Adrien didn't understand before why the Chat Noir in the other universe fell in love with Ladybug, he saw her as a ghost he chased after in the streets of Paris that haunted his dreams, until he met Marinette that everything felt _right_ for once. She had him beat before knowing who he really was. Falling in love with Marinette was natural and that was before Ladybug could even bring out her fullest potential. It's because he loves her that he would always consider her first, he would help her become the person she was meant to be before his own feelings.

Much to their dismay he pulled away from her and instead raised his hand to caress her face where she could faintly feel his claws skim the surface of her skin down to where he traced the bottom of her lip with his thumb. She leaned into his hand despite the destructive power he wielded and wished for something more against her lips. There was this look in his eyes that she couldn't decipher, but it made her feel warm and special, and she wondered if she too gave him the same look with the same feelings. He lowered his hand to pick up her small one in his before placing his lips on it in a chaste kiss, his breath dancing across her skin as he spoke, "Sweet dreams Marinette." He gave her a flirty wink before stepping back one by one, allowing their touches to linger longer as her hand slowly slips out of his hold. Her dream-like voice laced with sleep reached his ears before he left through the balcony as the sky started to brighten.

.

.

" _Good night Chat Noir."_

 _._

 _._

Adrien could understand now why the Chat Noir in the other universe fell in love with Ladybug, but that Chat Noir wouldn't be able to understand yet why he'll always choose Marinette.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Marinette yawned for the umpteenth time that day, the short hours of sleep finally catching up to her. She was in physics class with Alya nudging her every now and then to wake her up before Ms. Mendeleiev could send her to the principal's office, rubbing her eyes almost sorely to pay attention.

"In the 1890s, there was this philosopher named William James who coined this theory called "the multiverse" which suggests that a hypothetical set of multiple universes comprises of everything that can possibly exist simultaneously. In theory for example, there are copies of you sitting right here right now listening to my lecture in this universe and other copies of you that are doing other things in other universes, hopefully not falling asleep in class," she looked at Marinette as to make her point in which the girl could only smile nervously.

Marinette was intrigued to say the least that she finally found the motivation to pay attention in class. Something that would help her understand Adrien better and the dreams he would have. When he further explained the scientific backing of parallel worlds to her some time ago she found it ironic that she thought their meeting was fated that couldn't otherwise be explained, by physics nonetheless too.

The teacher continued on, "Not all physicists believe that such universes exist though. It's an unpopular opinion among the science community with even fewer scientists believing that it would ever be possible to contact these parallel universes, not even in the entire span of our universe's course."

Marinette couldn't help but frown at her words, Adrien was a big physicists that believed in it and quite possibly the only one to have ever contact the other universes even if it was only in his dreams. How can they have people akumatized by some unexplainable phenomenon and not believe in the possibilities of another universe existing? She nested her head against her folded arms feeling the tiredness once again weigh on her shoulders. Despite what others may think, she would always believe in him.

"I'm going to assign everyone in groups of three and I want you guys to discuss about the string theory: would you agree that the multiverse exists? Explain your reasons and give supporting evidence," she thereafter immediately started calling names to be placed in groups.

"Chloe, Sabrina, and Marinette. Group 5!"

Marinette gasped as she shot straight up to her feet, face falling in mock despair, she looked at the horrors of Chloe and Sabrina across the classroom who was just as unhappy to be working with her. She turned to Alya with her best puppy eyes and clasped hands, "Please, please say you'll change groups with me!"

Alya glanced at the pair of girls whose relationship was more like master and slave than supposed best friends, Sabrina was just handing Chloe her Geography homework to turn in next period. The bespectacled beauty placed a comforting hand on Marinette's shoulders and said, "I would if there wasn't such a tyrant in your group. Don't worry, we will meet again my friend." Marinette nodded her head grimly before heading to her group's table.

She noticed that the extra chair she was supposed to sit in was covered in their belongings and decided to just stand at the front of their table. It's not like the discussion would take that long she figures.

She clears her throat to get their attention deciding to be the first one to break the ice, "I guess I'll start. I do believe in the multiverse, even though the theory may seem impractical, it's the next step in our growing understanding of the universe. History has almost always shown that theories like this will lead to something profound later."

Chloe scoffed at the nonsense she was hearing from the boring girl in class, "There's no such thing as string theory or whatever universes, it's just loser scientists that are trying to get our tax money to fund their stupid ideas. My father shouldn't have to give so much of our money to the government for 'scientific research'," she emphasized using air quotes. It wasn't that she had knowledge of the string theory that made it sound arguable, but more of knowing where all the citizen's tax dollars were going instead of her new wardrobe.

"It's just as Chloe says, they're all sci-fi/fantasy notions that scientists use to make it seem like they're onto something, why should they even get any money at all?" Sabrina chimed in to agree with her.

Marinette felt herself get bristled because it was like an insult more so towards Adrien (it was favoritism of course) than the scientists. It was their beliefs and hard work that the pair was disregarding for monetary gains. And on their behalf she would defend them. She'll fight them.

Her fists clenched at her sides. "Don't forget that when Albert Einstein first introduced his equation E = mc^2 it started out as a theory and that he had no idea it would turn out to be the atomic bomb later on or the GPS we use on our very phones. Just because it isn't practical now doesn't mean it won't be later, you can't just cut off their funding. We need the advancements in science." Her arms were now crossed as she glared at them. She was hoping the discussion would have ended by now, but the teacher seemed distracted in disciplining a poor student.

Ms. Mendeleiev's shrill voice could be heard throughout the classroom as she interrupted everyone's chat to focus on the receiving student, "Nathanael _stop_ doodling in class, you're not even participating in the group discussion! I want you to take your drawings and go to the principal's office to show him what you've been doing. Now!" One hand was on her hip while dramatically using her bony finger to point to the door.

Nathanael was a red headed artist that was shy much like Marinette, whom would often ask her for help on drawing models. They were artists of different kinds that she felt that they had to look out for each other when it was just them considered to be the professionals of the arts in their class. He hugged his comics messily against his chest as he carried his backpack and art down the steps, his descent had him tripping on Kim's backpack but catching himself luckily before the fall, yet dropping everything in his arms as a result.

Ms. Medeleiv only shook her head as she watched him drop to the floor to collect his scattered papers while the class pitied him. Since Marinette was already standing she went to go collect any other stray papers to hand back to him. No one noticed the drawing that flew near Chloe's desk that prompted the girl to smirk haughtily, snatching it up to take a pic and sending it to everyone in the class.

She offered a kind smile to Nathanael when she handed him back his paperwork. Standing back in her original position, she shifted to leaning on her other leg as she was getting tired of standing.

"T-Thanks," he stuttered, meeting her eyes briefly before dropping them to the ground.

There was a moment where several phone vibrations could be heard throughout the class followed by hushed whispers.

.

.

 _Nathanael likes Marinette._

.

.

That was the consensus of the entire class who saw the picture except Marinette herself. Even though she got the same text as everyone she was still standing up and had no way to discretely check her phone without getting in trouble. She failed to understand the look on Alya's face when they tried to have a conversation with just their eyes. Alya's eyes kept shifting back to Nathanael, then to Chloe, and finally Marinette to give her a hint of the latest gossip. The blogger's innocent best friend could only stare back with her head tilted and confusion written over her face, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

" _Oh, I get it now_ ," everyone's attention shifted to Chloe, "it's only pathetic people like those scientists or daydreamers," she waved the drawing in midair, "that believe in parallel universes because they wish they had a better life. A life where they aren't losers, but I'm sure that once a loser, always a loser across all of their lives. So they come up with these stupid romantic ideas and steal our tax paying dollars," and then she laughed as if it was joke, "They're _delusional_ is what they are."

Chloe didn't even doubt herself that, perhaps, Nathanael might not believe in the string theory after all. She was a 100% positive that he did. She could spot them easily like appraising diamonds from fakes. People like Marinette she hated the most. Marinette, who had stars in her eyes and lately radiated _even more_ _light_ ; Chloe wanted to turn them into dust and extinguish that spirit as someone who was always dominant. She hated Marinette for her starry eyes, hated Nathanael for his daydreaming, hated Rose for her kindness, hated Alya for her bravery; and if the list were to keep going, everyone in Paris would be on it, even Sabrina.

He turned on his heel to face her, snatching his drawing back almost ripping it in the process. The look on his face was actually livid mixed in with a trace of pity, "For your sake," he spat the words out venomously to her, "I hope there's at least _one_ universe out there where you're not hated by everyone." And then he mirrored her by laughing as if she was the joke, "Although knowing you, everyone will end up leaving you. You'll be alone in this life and across all of your other lives." He didn't wait for a reply or reaction before promptly turning and leaving out the classroom quickly, sparing one last glance at his crush.

Ms. Medeleiv was too caught off by the surprise of events that it was already over before she could get a say in it. She quickly took control of the classroom and sent all students back to their seats. Likewise, before Marinette could open her mouth to retaliate against Chloe, she didn't expect Nathanael to say such cruel things to her that she felt saying anything else would only add more to the fire.

Soon after she returned to her seat Alya whispered into the bluenette's ears and she looked in surprise at Chloe's direction. The blonde's pretty face was grim and slightly red in anger, arms crossed muttering to herself that he was wrong, still upset over his comment to her that she couldn't focus on anything. In her eyes, how could a peon dare talk back to her? And then there was the various looks she was getting from some of the students, one of them belonging to _Marinette_ of course. The boring girl with stars in her eyes that actually believed in a universe out there with a good Chloe and that lately radiated _even more light_. Among the pitying and righteous looks she received, Chloe wanted to turn those starry eyes to dust and extinguish that spiritual light because she was the dominant one and she didn't need saving.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The sun was starting to set and Marinette was laying on her bed hugging a cat plushie, debating whether to take a nap or not. She had finally finished all of her homework and in a couple of hours Adrien – Chat Noir – would visit her. _If only time would_ _go faster_ she wishes. Curling up into the soft plush she admits that she missed having him as a cat around. Don't get her wrong she would still rather have him as a human, but there wasn't any need for him to turn into a cat for her again. And while they've become much closer to each other as they are now, there were boundaries she couldn't cross that wasn't a problem before. Marinette couldn't sleep with him like she could before; couldn't snuggle or cuddle with him; couldn't rub his ears or give surprised hug attacks; couldn't kiss him as she pleased before… maybe she was the only who had these feelings. Whenever he was going to leave she wanted to tell him to instead stay and sleep like they used to do or better yet give a goodbye kiss if he had to go. A real kiss with the person she cherishes. Her love for him only grew since becoming human. Did he not have these same feelings and urges too? As a cat, he certainly did reciprocate her bouts of affection and every time he left they certainly did end in a direct kiss. Except those were only her thoughts, she couldn't say for sure if he was also thinking the same things.

Now that she thought even more about it, she's extremely embarrassed looking back at all of her previous actions. All those times she _kissed_ him freely, _changed_ in front of him so casually to get ready for school, hung _new photos_ of him on her wall from his modeling career, and countless other mishaps that had happened. She was mortified. Silently weeping, how could she face him now?

.

.

.

.

The balcony doors burst open and she sat up straight, hesitantly calling out, "Kitty?"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:  
**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the kind support shown in ch 1. All the alerts, faves, and reviews has really encouraged me to continue so I hope I don't disappoint anyone.**_

 ** _I didn't mean to leave it in a cliffhanger, I wanted the ch to be a lot longer and progressed even faster. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to update until next month or something coz of school so here's half of what I originally planned._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I would love to hear your thoughts!_**

 ** _Did you enjoy that little physics lesson?_**

 ** _Who do you think is at her balcony doors? Is it Chat Noir? Or an Akuma? And if so, who?_**


	3. Girl on Fire

.

.

 _Girl on Fire_

 _._

 _._

Marinette surveilled her room before descending the steps, clutching onto her plush cat for comfort. The balcony doors were wide open, but the cold ushered in nothing except fragments of snow and her empty room made her question if it was her mind playing tricks. It was just the wind. Usually she would leave her balcony doors unlocked so Chat would enter, but seeing how strong the winds were today she decided to lock it just this once. Shaking the feeling off that something felt amiss she headed back towards bed. Probably the little hours of sleep she got that made her feel tired, so with that simple explanation she came up with she reached for the covers and wearily closed her eyes.

Dreaming brought back memories that had never occurred before in this life, but in another universe, where the cosmos had ruled fates to be differently.

.

.

 _Scarlet hands were reaching out towards him desperately._

In this universe she was the Ladybug that Chat Noir deserved. Twirling gracefully in the sky to execute a somersault she easily defected an attack with her yo-yo. Her lucky charm playing into effect previously had created an opportunity for Chat Noir to perform a frontal attack, successfully snatching the possessed item and throwing it back to her to break. With perfect aim she captured the akuma and performed the purification like she had a thousandths time before. The heroes of Paris pounded their fists together in victory with equally different looks in their eyes. He stared at her with unconditional love that was no different than the way his counter partner did in the other universe. And while her gaze was not as simple as his, the love was still there underneath the surface, however trapped due to the confusion of her love towards his civilian ego.

 _In her arrogance Ladybug thought she had already won. She didn't see the attack coming._

They were classmates during the day and crime fighting duo in the night that needed each other. They were partners; Ying and Yang; Good luck and Bad luck. Many memories flashed where they interacted as their civilian selves, awkward and sweet as they are, before meshing into their superhero counters, dense and flirty as they are.

 _On instinct he readily gave his life for her, shutting his eyes to memorize every fiber of her being in his embrace. His touch growing lighter as his existence fades away._

She looked at him with stars in her eyes because she was in love with him, and he looked at her the way the earth followed the sun, because he was in love with her too.

 _A rush of emotions flickered through her heavenly eyes, her arms fervently clinging onto him as she glared at the akuma, anger masking her despair._

And it's like a tragedy, because they both couldn't realize the other standing right in front of them all along.

 _To be able to die in the arms of the woman he loves: Chat Noir wouldn't have it any other way._

.

.

Marinette woke up with tears in her eyes and heart aching painfully, hand stretched in the air desperately trying to hold onto the last remnants of her dream before it disappeared. Try as she may the memories of her other life floated up into the sky like bubbles, bursting one by one, and the only lasting impression it left was the fear she felt when losing Chat Noir was very real. Where were these feelings coming from though? She knew they were her feelings, yet at the same time it felt misplaced, belonging to another her in another life. She yearned to see his smile and hear his laugh, just to confirm he was safe, but night has fallen and there was still no sign of her kitty. Wiping the tears away with her sleeves she sat up to scan her surroundings, breath shaky and hands clammy.

Shock registered her face as her room, indeed, has changed. She rubbed her teary eyes extra, pinched herself just in case, but the field of vision in front of her didn't change. Enchanted flowers of all sorts adorned her walls and dangled from the ceiling illuminating a soft glow that gave the place an ethereal feel. Descending the staircase slowly, Marinette herself was also affected by this magic; her outfit transforming into a beautiful blush gown that ended just above her knees with off the shoulder sleeves, all covered in lace and silk ribbons that tied in the back; down to the crystal winged heels she wore, accentuated in the shape of butterfly wings and tinted sky blue. Her hair still sported her signature look, but the long tresses were in big loose curls and the flower crown atop her head was full of roses and deep red. In all, by the time she reached the end of the staircase, she had never felt more magical and awkward in her life.

The room was straight out of a fairytale with its sweet fragrance and serene vibes. Maybe she was still dreaming after all. Despite the bizarre situation, she couldn't help but clasp the short skirt of her dress and do a pretty twirl, careful not to fall as she never worn heels before. She mused herself, what would her kitty think if he saw her like this? Her heart no longer ached, and the dreams already forgotten, yet her yearning for him remained all the same, if not stronger. Admiring the dress, and upon closer inspection in the mirror, the design looked familiar to her. From where, she couldn't remember exactly.

.

.

 _ **BOOM!**_

.

.

For the second time that day, the balcony doors flew open followed by a large crescendo that vibrated throughout her room. Jumping back in surprise, she let out a small gasp as her eyes landed on the intruder that was once human this very morning.

Marinette's heart was beating fast and unconsciously she started backing up, careful not take her eyes off her classmate. Her movement triggered the akuma to give chase and she started to sprint towards her door, but she was in _glass heels_ and her classmate was faster. No more than 3 strides did it take for her to get captured.

She was on the floor struggling to break free, except the whip dug harder into her skin the more she tried. The akuma approached her mechanically.

"You don't have to do this, please!" She plead, but it fell on deaf ears as she was hoisted over the akuma's shoulder. There was an 'X' mark over the akuma's mouth that kept it from speaking and it could only roll its eyes in annoyance at the girl.

" _Chloe,_ " Marinette tried again, "you're better than this. I know you treat people harshly, but I think they just misunderstand you. So you – " she never got to finish her sentence as Chloe jumped off the balcony.

* * *

Despite the late winter's night, there was an artificial mini sun glowing above the roof top of Chloe's hotel that gave her warmth. Although she was free from the black whip, Marinette found herself stuck in a rather unique prison. A large, golden birdcage that hung off just the side of the edge made her feel like a pet waiting for a command to sing. Even though she was of average weight for her age, being ten stories up made her fear to move around.

Much like her room, the rooftop seemed to have also come straight out of a fairytale book. Bushes full of black roses lined the edges while a Victorian throne lay in the middle of the space, facing the golden cage, Chloe was at the seat staring intently at Marinette. She had thick, grey horns curling upwards and a long, black gown that was simple yet hugged her figure perfectly. The look was marred by the 'X' mark over her mouth, as if silencing her from telling the world about the dark secrets she knew.

If there was one fairytale Marinette could think of, she would say that Chloe reminded her of Maleficent, in all her gothic beauty that was hauntingly enchanting. If only her glaring wasn't so intense…

Like a scene out of magic, a white horse with wings carrying her supposed savior came flying from the sky, abruptly landing in front of her cage. She wrapped her hands around the bars and craned her neck out to see who it was.

He got off his horse and it instantly disappeared in a swirl of colors, stepping on the edge of the roof without a glance towards Chloe who still sat there, he reached out to grab Marinette's hand and spoke, "I've come for you, my sweet nightingale."

"…Nathanael?" She questioned in mild shock. He wasn't the savior she was expecting for, but more importantly, he didn't appear as who he was this morning either. There were two akumas, how was this possible?

"Please, call me the Evillustrator," he turned to face towards Chloe, "I'll rescue you from her and then afterwards, maybe you can sing me a song."

Chloe rose grandly from her seat with the whip in hand, the long tassel trailing behind her as they walked towards each other in battle. Her ponytail swished side by side to the movement of her hips, glowering at him with animosity in her eyes.

"Kidnapping sweet, innocent Marinette, Chloe? You really are a villain," he grinned confidently.

There was only hostile silence that greeted him as she readied her weapon back to strike first.

The Evillustrator's ginger hair was side swept as if wind was constantly blowing through it despite the beret sitting snugly on his head and compared to the exotic girls, his outfit was rather underwhelming. Twirling a magical pen between his fingers he gave a charming smile to the girl who he crushed on. Wanting to impress her the Evillustrator used his pen to draw in the air like a symphony orchestrating a colorful light show of fantasia that dispersed throughout the rooftop, directly engaging in battle with Chloe.

Marinette stared at the two of them fighting: Chloe using her whip to break every piece of ice shard that the Evillustrator sent her way and him drawing like a mad artist as if he was doing more work than necessary. She squinted her eyes harder and just barely could she make out the glinting in the light.

The Evillustator promptly drew large ice shards that caged her in from all sides, too dense to break, and effectively drawing her whip to wrap tightly around her feet to her shoulders, bounding all movements. With his touch on the ice it melted instantly and Chloe was lifted up in the air unwillingly by his pen. Realization dawned upon Marinette from the battle she watched.

"I have you now, evil fairy! This battle is mine," He said victoriously. Walking towards the intricate cage with Chloe floating in the air behind him, he unlocked the door, holding his hand out for Marinette who had no choice but to take it as she carefully stepped onto the roof.

After locking Chloe inside the cage, she quickly dropped from midair with the whip no longer constricting her, scrambling towards her feet as she rushed towards the bars. He bared his teeth at her giving a mock smile, "I guess this makes you a loser now, you know – since I won, and you lost."

He momentarily forgot about Marinette as he continued to antagonize the fallen girl, "What were those words you said to me again? Once a loser, always a loser across all universes?"

"Well here you are, all alone. You even pushed your only friend away. People just can't help but _leave you._ You're just such an aw—"

"You're wrong! The only akuma here is _you_ ," she cut his spiel off to tentatively point at him. Eyes set ablaze at the unlawful justice she accused Chloe of, she could only hope to redeem herself.

"You've been controlling Chloe this entire time, elaborately setting everything up and forcing her to kidnap me, all so we can act out your fantasy." Her statement rang true and it had hit every mark on his hidden agenda. The outfits she and Chloe were wearing came from their actual character designs from his artwork because he would always ask her for help on female fashion. This was the very dress in the image Chloe sent out to everyone that Marinette was wearing.

The reason he was putting more effort in the battle was because he was drawing her movements at the same time, "You're controlling her like a puppet. I can see the strings when you use your pen. What I don't understand is why do all of this?" Marinette confronted him, waving her hand to the entire situation. It had to be more than just bringing his art comic to life, more than this forced roleplaying they did.

"I wanted you to love me. I was at your house earlier setting everything up, controlling Chloe, fooling myself into thinking I was the hero. I was the one pulling the strings from behind. You're so kind and beautiful, I just wanted the chance for us to be together." When she stared at him with such honest eyes he could only tell her the truth. He almost feels guilty for forcing this on her. Almost.

She shook her head in dismay, unable to return his feelings because of a certain cat.

"No. Not like this. Maybe in another universe, where things fall differently, I deserve you." Because he could have loved her forever. And maybe in another universe, she would let him.

His face contorted into frustration not taking the rejection too well. Raising his pen in midair, "Why does no one think I can amount to anything in this universe? What's _wrong_ with how I am right now? You didn't even give me a chance. You're just like Chloe."

He encased her inside a glass box, having not been free for more than five minutes before landing in another prison.

.

.

 **CLANK**

.

.

The Evillustrator was only able to take one step towards her when a staff impaled his next footing, stopping him in surprise. All eyes shifted to the figure half-covered by the shadows crouched on top of the bird cage.

" _Keep your brushes off her!"_

Marinette disregarded that god awful pun, her hands on the glass and body almost flushed against it, instead she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat.

Chat Noir jumped in the air to land in front of her, "Are you okay, princess? Did he hurt you anywhere?" He placed his hand over hers where the glass was and glanced back at Chloe, "And her, is she okay too?"

Marinette nodded her head to indicate they were fine, but her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, "Look out!"

Chat Noir side dodged a bolt of lightning drawn by the akuma and dashed towards his staff. Moving the battle towards the center of the map, he wanted to avoid hurting the girls.

"I wouldn't turn your back on me if I were you," the akuma said as he launched a spiral saw at him. A violet haze in the shape of a butterfly appeared over his eyes, whispering orders of evil, ' _Bring me his Miraculous...'_

"Never mind that! Are you telling me you don't enjoy the view of my behind?" Chat replied offended.

The voice sent chills down Marinette's back, watching as Chat Noir and the Evillustrator exchange blow after blows, dark clouds looming in the distance. Taking a few decisive steps back, she took her crystal heels off and with as much power she could muster threw the first heel at the glass wall. Cracks skimmed the surface of the glass cube, but it still stayed intact. Bringing her arm back with the last heel in hand, she threw it at the cracks and watched in satisfaction as the shards disappeared around her.

Careful not to look down as she unlocked the birdcage, she held her hand out for Chloe. "Take my hand. We have to get out of here!"

The blonde took her hand with little hesitancy crossing over the small distance, taking the lead to run towards the exit door, showing no struggles doing so in heels. At the same time following on her trail she turned her head to see Chat Noir thrown inside the birdcage with his back hitting the steel. The entrance was bent in a way that made it impossible for it to open again and she stopped midway, Chloe having already left the girl for her own safety.

"Chat Noir!" She shouted. There was a spiral saw cutting through the metal frame that held the cage up and only minutes until the entire thing dropped ten stories high with him inside. He got back up on wobbly legs, rolling his shoulders back but the cage started to sway, the center of gravity disrupted. He took his baton out and with perfect precision, destroyed the artificial sun from his position.

"I'm not going to let Chloe get away," The Evillustrator turned towards the exit though not before setting his eyes on Marinette, "I've always taken you for a dog person." He went to go draw the creatures of the underworld to frighten her, but no magic came out of his pen and he cursed, the artificial light gone and the sky too dim. Instead he went inside where the light was and more importantly: Chloe.

"Enjoy seeing the hero of Paris fall to his death. I'll collect his Miraculous on my way down." His wicked laugh echoed as he ran down the stairway.

Marinette stood apprehensively until he left, for sure that he would do something to her, but looked as if he failed in that moment. There was no use dwelling on it now because Chat Noir was still dangling in the air and the cage wouldn't hold on much longer.

She approached the edge of the roof with a helpless look in her eyes.

"Don't come any closer," he held onto the bars for support but gravity weighed down on him, pulling him closer to the earth.

"If we don't do something, you'll fall – and I doubt even you can land on your feet." She argued and he couldn't help a cheeky smile despite the situation.

"Princess, you just made a pun!"

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Her exasperated voice immediately turned soft afterwards, "What if I lose you?" The sky was becoming cloudy, dark and heavy, sure to rain later in the night.

"I wouldn't do anything that would sca—" The words died on his lips as the wire snapped and time slowed down, allowing him to see her face in perfect clarity, the fear apparent on her lovely heart-shaped face. He wished he had told her sooner how pretty she looked in the moment he arrived. Chat Noir decided that when they meet again, he would definitely tell her.

" _KITTY!"_ Her hands were reaching out towards him desperately.

Time was also slowing down for Marinette that she couldn't even register her own voice. Heart twisting painfully, the feeling was a sense of déjà vu she was reliving all over again. Except this was worse, because at least she couldn't remember what had happened in her dreams—but this, this was literally her watching him slip through her very fingers. Although he may be Chat Noir, the only super hero of Paris that has thus saved it countless times and survived so far without Ladybug: _Marinette needed him_. She needed him like the way stars and dust formed constellations because he was the stargazer, delicately lining the cosmos up, weaving epic tales of heroics and love, all by staring too fondly at the celestial skies. Without him, she'd just be stars and dust.

No one would be able to understand her inexplicable desire for him.

Her world turned black and white for the first time, a small heavenly being blessed in red and black floating in front of her. Marinette cupped her hands where the kwami gently landed, a wave of emotions coursing through her. Relief. Shock. Happiness. This was her kwami, her ancient spirit.

" _Tikki… It's so nice, so nice to finally meet you,"_ The name spilled out of her lips naturally and she brought the kwami closer to her cheek where they met in a touch of affection.

" _Please, turn me into Ladybug… I want to protect everyone's future."_ Her voice was steady and full of conviction, meeting eye level as Tikki floated from above, turning gentle soon after her next words, " _I want the right to stand by his side… because I need him."_

Tikki saw the honest courage in her eyes and heard the love in her voice, saying it so simple as if she was stating a fact. The kwami gave a kind of all-knowing smile to Marinette and leaned her forehead against hers where light sparked between them.

" _Marinette, you still are Ladybug, with or without the mask... there is no such thing as 'right' because you will always have each other."_

The surroundings returned to color around her and time started to flow again, yet in those brief ripples of time Paris— the world no longer remained the same.

The scent of rain was in the air and the wind rose from below whisking her pigtails in a ribbon-like motion away from her face, eyes burning brightly and heart set afire. Standing starkly against the dark sky, she was a contrasting figure in her vibrant suit to behold, almost like she was on fire. That's exactly who she was though – the girl on fire.

Ladybug arched her body back with the grace of a ballerina to build her momentum up and threw the yo-yo in her hand chasing back the times she should have been there for him.

Chat Noir was falling in midair while stuck in a birdcage and if he didn't act fast not even his super-healing powers would help him nor would his princess be happy about this. Feeling the dark energy pulse at the tip of his claws, he used his cataclysm to swipe the bars where it immediately turned to rust upon touch. He held onto the top of the cage as he kicked the bars and swung his body out of the hole using the cage one last time as a platform, bending his knees to strengthen his jump in the air. The drawing reached its magical limit and disappeared below, but Chat Noir was too busy trying to reach for the window ledges to care. His heart lurched when he was almost at the peak of his jump and he still couldn't reach for a safety point with just a few stories above him where she was waiting for him. He had to get back there. For Marinette, who will always be the love of his existential lives and whom he swore to protect. And for Chloe, who was once a friend and still needed saving.

The stars peaked through the clouds and with his hand outstretched towards it he could almost imagine catching them, only to close his fingers around thin air as gravity started to pull him down. The descent started and his surroundings became a blur again, but threads of fate wrapped itself around his wrist stopping his fall, the magic yo-yo attached landing in his hand. He was safe. Confused, but safe. There was only Marinette up there, but there was no way she could stop the force of a growing teenage-boy falling at the acceleration of gravity, and then proceed to casually lift him up. So who could it possibly be?

Anticipation itched his skin and for some reason he felt nervous as he neared the top, seeing the string being pulled over the ledge but no one leaning over. A hand reached out towards him in which he shakily grabbed, heart thrumming to the flashes of lightning but no sound following suit. _Scarlet hands_. They were covered in black polka dots of familiarity and she tugged on his hand to help him up on the ledge. There she was. His Ladybug standing right in front of him. This was _**real**_.

"Hello, my kitty." She greeted her awestruck partner with his favorite endearment. Her voice sounded like light to his ears and there was something in it that wasn't there before. Such a slight change that not even Ladybug herself would notice, but he would from the countless scenarios he'd play over and over again in his head. ' _my kitty'_ she said, with the possession and confidence that whispered into his dreams at night of memories that belonged to them in a difference universe.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," with their hands still linked he intertwined them, "Bugaboo, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He gave her his best Cheshire grin and pulled her close by the waist, admiring the freckles that peaked from underneath her mask.

She wriggled out of his hold and moved towards the exit, "You were just falling 10 stories possibly to your death, how can you be so lively?" She asked incredulously.

"The reason is standing right in front of me, my Lady." And he meant it with every fiber of his being.

She picked up his baton and tossed it to him, "Follow me. Right now Chloe still needs us and you're going to detransform soon. I can't do this without you." Ladybug would love to tell him he was the reason for everything she has become up to this moment and more, but she knew Chloe wouldn't last long. Furthermore, she still didn't know how to use her powers nor did she have the confidence to take down an akuma because in the end she was still clumsy Marinette.

He easily caught the weapon back and went after her down the steps. Words came out of his mouth and she was reminded of Tikki, the gentle kwami that resided inside her.

"… And if you want, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

Ladybug had never been in a fight before – much less in a fight with an akuma – but hearing his feet hit the ground behind her gave her the reassurance she never knew she craved – the simple pleasure of having him by her side. She repeated his words in her head like a mantra that gave her strength and pushed forward, believing in the destiny that they both carried.

 _You will always have me._

* * *

The heroic duo ran down the corridors of the hall illuminated by the lamps off the walls where they followed the ruckus that led to Chloe's room. She was cowering underneath her bed that was pushed aside by the Evillustrator getting ready to aim circular saws at her.

The violet butterfly haze appeared over his eyes again and the real voice of calamity spoke, " _At long last both miraculous has appeared. Ladybug has finally awakened! Ignore the girl and get me their miraculous!"_

Both stood side by side as they covered each other's blind spots from the incoming objects, the sharp steel unable to cut through her rapid rotating yo-yo and his baton thwarting it away like flies. A saw ricocheted off their weapons heading towards Chloe and Ladybug threw her yo-yo to wrap around her ankle, dragging her through the scuffle as Chat broke formation to provide cover for her.

She had Chloe in her arms and tossed the words over her shoulder, "Let's move the fight to somewhere favorable!" Ladybug continued to run down the hallways until she kicked down an empty room where she proceeded to throw Chloe in. "Stay here. You'll be safer this way," she said shutting the door.

"Let's see if cats really do land on their feet." The Evillustrator taunted.

She saw the floor being magically erased as he corned Chat, her adrenalin pulsing as they locked eyes and he only smiled at her. Even as he was on defense and the last of his platform was diminishing he still gave her a reassuring smile that told her _I believe in you_.

Taking a deep breath while never taking her eyes off him she threw her yo-yo in the air, "Lucky Charm!" She exhaled as a bouncy ball landed in her hand and she stared confusedly at it. What kind of power was this? When she looked back up her world was in black and white again, her thought processing faster as certain images flash red and black.

Ladybug threw the ball that bounced off the walls and broke all lightbulbs in the lamps, cascading them in complete darkness. "Chat now!" She yelled as the akuma was now without his source of power.

"At your command!" He replied taking a leap towards the akuma. Chat Noir was the only one with night vision and enough stealth that stealing the possessed item was a piece of cake for him, sweeping the artist off his feet with a flick of his baton.

He returned to his Lady's side instantly offering her the pen, smirking in triumph, "For you, my Lady."

He felt her fingers hesitantly curl around the pen at the palm of his hand and he briefly closed his fingers over hers, squeezing them affectionately before letting go. The nervous tension left her shoulders and he was glad he was the only one that could see her smile in the dark.

With two hands she broke the pen and following the natural instinct of all Ladybugs, she used her yo-yo to catch the evil butterfly and spoke of purification words, waving goodbye as the white butterfly flew away. As a last parting gift, the bouncy ball disappeared into a million tiny ladybugs restoring creation to all that was once lost. The damage was quite tremendous and with its dizzying effects, everyone was awestruck at its magnificence light for the very first time, even Chloe as she stepped out of the room and saw what Ladybug did.

It wasn't the miraculous light that Ladybug was staring at like everyone else, but Char Noir with his smile that was even brighter than her powers, so long was he used to the power of destruction that he was enthralled by her light. She couldn't help but stare, mesmerized as his verdant eyes sparkle and enchanted by his genuine happiness. Ladybug snapped her focus back to when he fist bumped her, exclaiming "Mission Accomplished!"

Both their miraculous beeped with him having even fewer minutes. "Keep up with me if you can!" He challenged her as ran back up to the rooftop and leaped into the Parisian night. They had plenty to talk about and here wasn't the place or time. She eagerly accepted his challenge and was already on his tail.

* * *

As soon as Ladybug's feet touched her balcony she was lifted up by the waist and spun in the air, "You did it! You became Ladybug! You ARE Ladybug! I knew you were every bit as amazing in my dreams and even more in real life!" His smile was brighter than ever and he gently put her down with his hands on her hips, softly speaking "What would I be without you?"

Her arms were linked around his neck and she felt her cheeks heat up, "It's the other way around. You believed in me when I couldn't and whenever I felt lost in the dark, I had you as my light. It's just – I woke up and you weren't there and then the akuma attack – the falling – it was like you slipped through my fingers again. I thought I was really going to lose you," her hold tightened around him, "and I couldn't let go of that scary thought. I know it's not real and it didn't happen… But, I'm not okay with never seeing you again." She told her fears that was quietly bubbling up inside of her throughout the entire night.

He studied her carefully, sapphire eyes full of anxiety and asked, "You had those dreams too, didn't you?" Adrien in the morning understood that feeling better than anyone, willing to do anything to protect her smile because even though he would do so at the cost of his own life, he'd never know what happened afterwards and that scared him. When he closes his eyes at night, he's not dreaming the way any normal person would. Instead he's seeing flashes of their lives throughout the multiverse. They're not just simple dreams because he misses her, right? He believed they were always more than that.

Her eyes turned downcast and a frown threatened to tug her lips. "I think I did. But I can't remember what they were anymore. I don't know why I can never remember and I wish I could because they're memories of you and me. You're my most important person and I'm so sorry!" The guilt poured into her words like it was actually her fault and he'd give anything to make her smile again.

His transformation was the first to go off and he lifted her by the chin so their eyes would meet. "Those dreams we have; they're scientific, anachronistic visions. Right?" When she nodded her head he continued, "The fact that there are other universes out there with _us_ in them, doesn't that say something? Science tells us that each butterfly effect leads us to a different possibility that amounts to an infinite number of universes, but us being together has always been _constant_." He ran his thumb over her freckles in a soothing manner and just as comforting he felt her fingertips ghost the back of his neck. "Even if you can't remember it, you can _feel_ your other selves resonating the same emotions. The multiverse isn't supposed to have constants, it creates the backdrop and sets the world stage for us, but darling, its _fate_ that brings you to me." The night was chilly and they instinctually came closer, tighter, bodies pressed together as they seek warmth in each other's arms and more.

 _Fate_ he said as lightning strikes at the same time and she breathed in his air, secretly enjoying the little intimacy they shared. "Every single time?" She asked full of wonder. Her eyes flickered to his mouth and he watched the movement, adjusting his position so one arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand rested on the small curve of her back.

"Every single time." He repeated affectionately, almost sensually. "That's why, my Lady, the only memories that matter are –"

"—here and now." Ladybug finished for him as she stood on the top of her tippy toes. Adrien had always wanted to kiss her (was even close to many times), but before he could slip out a ' _May I'_ she delicately placed her soft lips to his first and he pulled her in closer. She was sweet and intoxicating and although they were shyly at first, they didn't stop – didn't stop because they both needed each other and they wanted the other to know. Until their lungs were brimming of _him_ or _her_ from each intake of breath, until their thoughts consisted of _him_ or _her_ from every touch _,_ until their heartstrings were tangled in each other's love, they continued. Her transformation wore off and the rain started to drizzle on them, but they only smile into their kisses.

* * *

Perhaps it is the good luck of Ladybugs that they never truly know of their other selves. To become the protector of the world they're meant to be, the life of a Ladybug cannot be influenced by outside forces. Then, it must be the bad luck of Chat Noirs that they will always _know_ about Ladybugs. They were the life and creation that everyone craved, unlike their death and destruction. They are the darkness that complimented light, always protecting them, guiding them, because every Chat Noir wanted nothing more than to be with his Ladybug. It was this cosmic secret inherently etched into their souls that they will always be recklessly, passionately, and the first to fall in love with every Ladybug.

.

.

Because every Chat Noir knows that they are:

 _Constant._

 _Fate._

 _You will always have me._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _I'm so, so sorry for how long this chapter took to come out... I definitely wanted it to come out before ml origins and that didn't happen :c_**

 ** _Take this lengthy chapter and forgive me please. Also I didn't think it'd end in a Ladrien moment, but I'm happy it did!_**

 ** _Lots of plot development and background story in this ch, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. And of course, some inspiration from tumblr posts in there.  
_**

 ** _Lastly: the end is high and near! Maybe 2-3chs? Now's the time to drop a review and try to influence me on future chs! _**


	4. Sun and Moon

.

.

Sun and Moon

.

.

Adrien leaned outside his windowsill waiting for Ladybug to arrive as the sun hung high in the sky. France was remarkably heading towards spring faster than he thought, the breeze flowing through his hair as his eyes frequently scanned for her. She would be in his room for the first time – deciding to change things up days after her powers emerged – and he would show her how to use her new abilities. He was nervous for several reasons, her being the first girl in his room and that she would be able to see everything into his private life. And while Marinette has many photos of him hanging on her wall, he's pretty sure he has it worse: soon after discovering who she was Adrien would follow her around as a cat out of curiosity… until he basically had her schedule printed out neatly on an excel spreadsheet. He made sure to discard it in the case she ever stumbles upon it. Then there was his life, how could he possibly compare his lonely, grand home to just even her warm, lovely room? He'd prefer her room over his house any day.

Before he could sulk further into his thoughts, he felt a swift peck on his cheek, turning his head to be face-to-face with the girl of his affections, "L-Ladybug! You're here." Staring straight into her bluebell eyes his cheeks reddened, the surprised kiss catching him off guard. She was hanging upside down from her yo-yo and he held his hand out for her to straighten herself up. Pulling her close by the hand he enclosed her body in his arms and lifted her inside where she responded by wrapping her slender legs around his torso and lightly holding onto the back of his head. He was careful not to trip on his feet, taking in her scent and soft curves, reminiscent of the similar position they were in when she was asleep that faithful night.

When her feet touched the ground she sweetly stuttered out a greeting, "H-Hi Adrien." And like him there was also a faint blush on her cheeks as they shyly met each other's gazes. Her pigtails were in two buns today to make it easier on her, but now she couldn't play with her hair whenever she got nervous.

 _She's too cute._ Adrien could only hope to channel in Chat Noir's confidence because today, he definitely felt like she had the upper hand on him. Never mind the Spiderman kiss she adorably executed, it was just a simple greeting too.

"You think I'll be able to turn into an actual ladybug today?" She asked, breaking their stare to sweep her curious eyes across his room. The room was absolutely huge! Everything appeared modern that screamed he was a model and there was even a rock climbing wall… Maybe she should have stuck to their familiar settings instead of insisting on something new.

He replied back sheepishly, knowing she had the same reaction as Nino did too the first time he came to his house, "Of course you can. I have every bit of faith in you." She felt his hand touch her shoulder and just like that she felt the tension leave her body.

"Ready to begin?" The corners of his lips curled up into an easygoing smile and for now he'll hide away his fears under lock and key, turning his teacher mode on.

A couple hours passed and they were still getting nowhere with Marinette on her 2nd transformation. How could she possibly figure out what a ladybug was supposed think or act? Compared to Adrien, who was basically a cat, it was remarkably easier for him. They tried looking at pictures of ladybugs, even watching a short documentary on them, but for the life of god she couldn't remotely feel the connection between herself and an actual ladybug. They weren't even her favorite insect.

"No matter how hard I try, it isn't working out." She huffed out in frustration, plopping down on his sofa with her arms crossed. The look of defeat was almost on her face and Adrien swooped in next to her, offering her a chocolate chip cookie for comfort, "We just need to look at this in a different angle. What are we missing? When I'm a cat, I feel closer to my kwami somehow. I know you miss her, so don't give up just yet."

She gratefully took the cookie, taking a bite out of it, "I actually crave these a lot after every detransformation. I thought it was a coincidence at first, but I think my kwami has a sweet tooth." Ladybug deduced, it wasn't all that surprising they've inherited some of their traits after all. She really did miss Tikki though and she wonders when they'll meet again.

His face fell in a grimace at the thought of his own smelly cravings, "… I crave for camembert when I detransform. It's not a pretty sight when I have to order in bulk and my caretakers ask why." Having the hygiene of a model would force him to brush his teeth afterwards or spray on extra cologne just to feel clean again. His ears perk when he hears her giggle, all frustrations forgotten and he joins in with her, happy to see his Lady smiling.

Ladybug looked over him as he laughed, the mirth in his eyes and his hair a golden halo, she liked that he didn't have a mask on because then she wouldn't have noticed all the details from before. Although he was completely oblivious to her stare, Adrien was truly handsome in her eyes. His skin was tanner than she thought, smooth and glowing, with soft lips she kissed not too long ago, and bunny teeth that peeked from behind his smile. Underneath those long lashes were soul searching eyes, brilliantly green and thoughtful, always looking at her in ways that made her forget how to breathe. She simply loved it all. He continued to talk, but she was too distracted by him that the words didn't register in her head.

 _I'm really lucky to have him…_

Adrien heard something drop beside him and he stopped to look over, eyeing the bitten cookie on the seat, but no sign of Ladybug. Where did she go? It didn't take too long for him to figure out what had happened to her and he strained his eyes to search for the small bug in his room. When he stood up, he made sure to look before he stepped and moved carefully, not wanting to squish her by accident.

"Marinette?" He called out to her, starting to feel anxious when he couldn't find her. His eyes started to dart around frantically and at long last, a small ladybug haphazardly flew in front of his face landing on the tip of his nose, wings fluttering slightly. He crossed his eyes to view the small insect, "My Lady, I knew you could do it!" When she started flying off again, he followed her until she was passing his door – and when it flew open to reveal Nathalie walking in Adrien almost shrieked. His mouth fell open in a silent 'o' and his pupils shrunk back from the heart attack he was having. _Oh no no no no nooooo, what if the door crushed her? What if her wings were broken? What if she fell and Nathalie stepped on her?!_

"Excuse me for the intrusion, but your father would like to speak with you tonight." Nathalie spoke, blissfully unaware about the state of panic the boy in front of her was going through.

"I-I'll be there." He managed to choke out. He craned his neck to search around the door for his ladybug, but when she started looking at him strangely he could only give her a smile.

"The meeting is at 8pm, don't be late." She was halfway out of the room with her hand on the knob, but when her intuition told her to stop she inquired about his odd behavior, "You're looking a bit pale, should I call the family doctor?"

He straightened up, placing an even faker smile on, "That won't be necessary. Thank you for the concern Nathalie. I won't be late." Satisfied with his reply she finally left him alone, closing the door quietly behind her.

Adrien quickly dropped to his hands and knees, searching for his ladybug, hoping she avoided actual contact with the door. When he reached a hole in the wall where he kept all his pictures frames, he released a sigh that wasn't enough to describe the relief he felt after standing up. She was safe. Perched upon a certain picture frame he couldn't help but give a wistful smile. Even as a ladybug she could hear the longing in his voice, "That's my mother. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

The ladybug's wings fluttered once again, flying until she was just above Adrien that she transformed back into Ladybug, crashing down on him with a squeak. He caught her in his arms before falling onto his back, letting out a groan from the impact of the marble tile. Unlike his rough fall, her head hit his broad chest and her landing was much softer with him as a human cushion.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know how to control my movements or what I was doing…" She rambled on, voice half muffled by his chest. Shuffling to get off of him as quickly as possible she was met with resistance when she moved not even an inch further. Instantly he pulled her back against him, hugging her tightly, caging her arms between their bodies.

"A-Adrien?" The surprise was in her voice at the close contact they shared and she could feel the blush steadily rising to her cheeks again.

"…can we stay like this for just a few moments longer?" He visibly relaxed when she nodded against his chest. Although she was perfectly safe, having her physically in his arms gave him the reassurance he needed from even the thought of losing her. He didn't express his anxiety, but with his heart beating erratically underneath her ear she snuggled against him, fingers digging softly into his hips as if she was the one anchoring him down to reality. After taking a few deep breaths, feeling the weight of her body on his own and her chest rising up and down, he felt calmer. And when she looked up at him with her starry eyes, face flushed and dark locks falling out of her twin buns, he took a mental snapshot of the beautiful girl before him memorizing every feature. This was real. She was real.

Adrien gave her an 'I'm-in-love' kind of smile to which she sweetly responded, "You have her smile. Your mother, I mean. She really is beautiful." She brought her hand up to trace his smile with the tip of her index finger and unconsciously, she responded with an 'I'm-falling-in-love' kind of smile.

Adrien sat up bringing her with him, adjusting so he was sitting crisscrossed on the floor and Ladybug placed comfortably on his lap, facing him directly. "That's funny, I was just going to say that about your smile. Although, you're also very beautiful too." Her forehead rested against his and they stared deeply into each other's eyes, hopelessly in love with each other. They were so close, so incredibly close that she wanted to close the distance between them, over and over again. She never wanted to let these moments slip by ever again. Like many times before in these moments, the butterflies were swooning around her insides again, but that didn't stop her from inching closer to his lips.

She met him halfway when they kissed and this time, when her legs hugged him flushed against her body she pulled him down with her so it was her back that hit the floor, their positions reversed from just moments ago. And this time, it was her heart beating erratically and his fingers digging softly into her hips bringing their fantasies to reality. They were separated from each other only for a few days, but when everything seemed so clear in front of their eyes for the very first time, there was no reason for them to hesitate.

Adrien knows he has a meeting with his father soon, an even more important meeting now, but when his hair is being tugged by her to be pulled closer… he finds that he can't really think about anything else except her sweet sighs and warm touches.

.

* * *

.

The next time they meet, they're racing on the rooftops of the Parisian night. They don't know where they're going but the city of lights guide their every step and they continue their chase. The heights don't scare Ladybug anymore and after a few yo-yo swings she basks in the feeling of the wind hitting her face and the adrenaline coursing through her veins. By now they've lost count of who's been tagged the most (Ladybug) and they've woken a few people up with their bickering—flirtations—but the night was still young, and so were they. To be young and in love, that's exactly what the Parisian heroes were.

So when she followed him all the way up to the top of the lit Eiffel tower, he grabbed her by the waist and spun them around on her tippy toes, and because his laugh was so contagious she spread her arms out and threw her head back joining in on his high energy. He frequently stole kisses like a cat stalking its prey, striking at every chance he got when her guard was down so when he stopped spinning them around he went in for the kill, kissing her all over such that she was left dizzy and breathless. And maybe he was acting more on his instincts than he should, but aren't all cats like that?

Her hands were in his hair and he held her close, "You're rather playful tonight kitty." When she brought her hand down to scratch under his chin he pleasantly hummed, ears twitching.

His lips quirked into a smirk, "Well, when you have a partner who's stubborn and equally a sore loser, I like to tease." Although his voice was light and playful, his eyes shined arrogance.

She raised a questioning eyebrow, " _Oh_. Is that so?" When she stopped her light ministrations and pushed him away with the point of her lithe finger from his chest, he whined at the lost contact.

Ladybug walked away from him swinging her hips side by side as she neared the edge of the tower, turning slightly so her eyes peeked over her shoulder to meet his, "From where I stand, it seems like I'm the winner." Maybe she was the real tease, dropping her vocals in a sultry melody.

"Or do you need more _purrsuasion_?" She rolled her tongue perfectly, winking her mischievous eyes at him. His eyes widened and he had to strain his ears to fully appreciate her husky voice. He had no idea she could do that. _She's definitely a winner._ He was a goner when it came to her, _especially_ if she's making puns.

He shook his head while chuckling in the process, "You had me from the very start, my Lady."

She was sitting over the edge now patting the empty space next to her, "Silly kitty, come here." He was at her side in an instant, their legs dangling freely off the tower. They sat in comfortable silence admiring the view from below enjoying each other's presence, hands brushing every so often.

Ladybug played with the yo-yo in her hand, watching as it came back to her every time she tossed it towards the sky. The next time it was in the air without really thinking much she shouted, "Lucky Charm!"

She stared at the wooden comb in her lap, handling it gently as a child-like grin appear on her face. Despite the colors being red and black, she'd recognize the design anywhere. The spine of the comb was carved into a plethora of roses while the surface had floral characters written on it with her hyphenated last name. And even though her vision was currently black and white, as if fate was nudging her along, she didn't need to look up to know where the dots would appear.

"Hey Chat," she softly called out.

"Yes, my Lady?" He watched the whole thing transpire, eyeing her curiously. What was going on through her pretty little head, he wonders.

"I know this sounds silly… but will you comb my hair?" She held her hand out with the lucky charm in it.

He turned her palm over so the comb would fall into his hand and brought her fingertips to his lips in a chaste kiss before letting go. "This tomcat will never think any request of yours is ever silly." His touch brought color back into her world and she affectionately watched as the hues return to his irises, ever kind and warm. They looked even more striking when he was being sincere despite his flirtatiousness.

Chat Noir moved so he was sitting right behind her and watched as she released the ribbons from her twin buns. Her blue hair tumbled down her back in soft waves that cascaded to just above her waist and he could faintly smell the scent of jasmine. He started combing through her ends, gently pulling out each knot before working on the next, carefully making sure he wasn't pulling too hard.

"This comb actually belongs to my mom. It was a wedding gift to her from my dad." She remembers all too fondly sitting at the vanity table watching her mother get ready for whatever occasion, ogling the makeup and accessories that was out of her reach as a small child. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng would use the comb as her lucky charm, running it through her own hair before placing Marinette on her lap so the sweet child could see herself in the mirror too. She'd then run the comb through Marinette's hair too, telling her of old Chinese tales that only the love of her life can do this for her, because a maiden's hair was their beauty that symbolized longevity and happiness.

"He wanted to understand her culture better so he made it especially for her. They were so in love with each other. Anyone could see that when they looked at them. They still are to this day." Like she was a small child again whose feet couldn't touch the floor on her mother's vanity chair, she swayed them back and forth in the air.

"Ma chérie, it sounds like they were made for each other." Each brush stoke made her hair fluffier and afterwards he'd run his claws through it smoothing out the static.

If they were sitting at her own vanity table now where her feet could touch the ground, she'd be able to look at his reflection in the mirror. She would see the serene smile on his face as he listened to her story, hanging on to her every word, and every so often would his eyes travel to meet hers through the mirror. It wasn't the tales that Marinette so much as believed in, but the way her father lovingly looked at her mother every time he combed her hair that she found special. _L'amour de ma vie,_ they would say to each other and her thoughts shifted to the kind boy behind her.

She turned around facing Chat Noir with no longer stars in her eyes, but galaxies that were vast and endless. " _Love of my life,"_ she said endearingly, cupping his face in her hands, "will you tell me more about yourself?"

His heart skipped a beat for the girl he constantly dreamed about and he leaned into her hands, purring his words, "Of course, my Lady." He placed his hands over hers and pulled her into his lap, the flower comb having already turned into a million ladybugs that disappeared into the night. She curled into him, snuggling closer to his chest where her head laid against.

"My father is a controlling and distant man, but like yours, he also loves his wife very dearly." She felt him trace the outer shell of her ear until he stopped at her Miraculous where it beeped, "She disappeared a few years ago without a reason. The next day my father pulled me out of primary school to start homeschooling and he's changed ever since. Not once has he told me what happened or if we're still looking for her." His voice was thick, laced with emotions bottled up from long ago that he had to shut his eyes from the pain.

"You must miss her terribly… I'm sorry my kitty, I didn't mean to make you remember bad memories." Wishing to ease his pain she reached up to tenderly kiss the outer corners of his eyes.

His eyes flew open to meet the color of azure and he shook his head, "Everyday. I miss her. I was losing a piece of myself to the world each day and I couldn't bring myself to find hope. On the darkest day of my life, I dreamt of you. I didn't know who you were, but you radiated so much light that even in my dreams it gave me hope again. I still think about my mother, but I needed to move on with my life. She would have wanted that for me. Even though there was this box with my Miraculous in it on my desk the next day, I was more excited for night to come. There was a girl I so desperately wanted to meet that was waiting for me in my dreams… and now she's right in front of me. I believe you know the rest of the story." He watched as she untransformed in his arms and as her mask disappears he returned the favor by kissing the outer corners of her eyes too.

"You carry her smile with you. I know she must be very proud of you because I am. I wish I could meet her." Marinette said sincerely. She wanted to thank his mom for raising him to be the hero everyone deserved, the son that constantly worried over his lonely father, and the person she needed the most.

"She would love to meet you. Maybe one day, we'll both get to see her. For now princess, it's getting late. Shall we call it a night?" She nodded her head and true to her nickname he easily picked her up bridal style to be carried home.

"I also found my Miraculous in a box on my vanity table... I thought my mom bought it for me as a gift because it was the first day of school," she revealed quite surprised.

He grinned at her, "Well, doesn't that say something?" They both knew this wasn't a coincidence and they both knew the answer to this. They looked at each other with secrets of the universe only they shared.

" _Love of my life_ , are you ready for the journey?"

"Don't drop me." She replied back sharing in on his smile.

He tightened his hold on her, "Never."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Marinette woke up with rosy cheeks and a soft smile on her face, delightfully sighing as she rolled over to check her phone. Even the dreams she had last night of was wonderful—not that she could remember—but the feeling of contentment was there. She played with the ends of hair, twirling the long strands around her finger where just hours ago Chat was brushing it for her. Alya's good morning text lit up her screen and she swiped right on the contact info to call her.

Her cheery best friend picked up after the second ring, "Hey sleepyhead! You up yet?"

"Morning to you too, and I am up! Anyways, do you want to go somewhere with me today?"

Maybe it was the spontaneity that wasn't there inside of her before, but she made the choice last night to go through with it anyways.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Ladrien by day and Ladynoir by night~ I was so excited to finally write pure romance for them like the lovesick idiot I am. I'm almost convinced Ladrien is the real sin ship too. Hopefully I also managed to fill in some plot holes that some readers might be thinking. The combing scene is actually inspired by a Chinese hair combing ceremony done before the wedding.**_

 _ **There is one chapter left. **_

_**I must know, which scene did you like best? Ladrien or LadyNoir?! **_


	5. Of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs

.

.

Of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs

.

.

"Just tell me what happened truthfully, Chloe." Alya rolled her eyes at the girl claiming to be the victim. Another super hero has appeared in Paris alongside Chat Noir the other night and her mother working at the time in the hotel had told her it was a _female_ hero that saved them. Needless to say, Alya was so ecstatic that she furiously worked the night away editing her blog around the new duo.

"Me and Ladybug, we're like this, you see." Chloe's fingers were crossed to indicate their supposed relationship and her smirk couldn't be any haughtier. Alya was standing in front of her desk with a voice recorder trying to interview her yet all she was getting was exaggerations. Her patience was wearing thin and Marinette was still not here. The girl would even be late to her own wedding she swears.

"I doubt it considering you're the reason Nathanael was akumatized anyways." The blogger retorted dryly. She didn't want to hear the story from Chloe, honestly, but a good reporter always gets it from the source.

The comment ticked Chloe off more than it should have, but she made sure it didn't show on her face as she inspected her manicure. "Well if you don't want to hear my side of the story for your little blog then you'll never get the full article out." She baited, patiently waiting for her to bite.

Simply to say, Alya was not amused. She didn't take the bait, instead turning the tables on her, "Look, I already have all the information I need from Marinette and Nathanael. And if you don't tell me your side of the story, everyone will see you as the real side petty villain you are for turning Nathanael dark and leaving Marinette behind."

Both girls were fierce in nature, standing their ground by glaring at each other until finally, one gave in with a huff of annoyance.

"Fine. He came to me while I was shopping. Of course, it should come to no surprise that I was the target, everyone's jealous of me in some form after all." To which Alya snorted and Chloe pretended not to hear it, "The first thing he did was silence me with a hideous X over my mouth. Then he gave me _horns_ and dressed me in all black, the nerve of him to make me look like I was going to a funeral!" She would never admit it out loud, but Chloe secretly liked the look he gave her. She was never one to wear simple garments or accessories yet when she stared at herself in the mirror that night, she was reminded of what her mother looked like in her golden years. Her mother who was so elegant and mature, Chloe almost thought she was staring at her after Ladybug dropped her inside a random room.

"So he painted you as the literal devil?" Alya bluntly inquired.

" _No_! Look, in his comic book I'm some dark fairy or dragon or _whatever_ – just go read it yourself or ask him. You already know the rest of the story: I get controlled like some puppet, I kidnap Marinette, I'm locked in some cage, Chat Noir comes sweeping down, him and Marinette stare at each other, I escape and blah-blah-blah – just leave me alone already." She said in annoyance. Chloe knows she's mean and petty, but she didn't think of herself as the literal devil.

"One last question, what was Ladybug like?"

A few beats of silence passed by as she carefully thought about her answer. "If Chat Noir's the moon, then Ladybug was like the sun. She was this warm light that reached everywhere and you couldn't help but bathe in it. Everything was fixed, almost like we were given a second chance." Alya was surprised to say when she heard the awe in Chloe's voice. For once in the self-centered girl's life there was someone she admired and respected even more than herself.

Chloe heard the mutter of 'thanks' before she was left alone again in her daze, replaying the night's events over in her head.

.

* * *

.

Nathanael showed up at her hotel room again and despite ignoring him for 30 minutes after his persistent knocking and pleading, he wouldn't take the hint and leave. For three nights he kept this routine up. She continues to ignore him and goes to shower, ordering room service to be delivered afterwards. The sound of silence pleased her when she stepped out of the bathroom, hair down and fluffy after just blow drying it. When the door dinged she didn't hesitate to open it for the cart to roll in with her dinner, stomach growling loudly, except she didn't get the sushi she ordered. No, instead, she got Nathanael dressed in a stolen uniform rolling in a cart with her sushi _and_ a neatly wrapped present.

Chloe was so close to nearly screaming because she had thought for sure he left and now here she was standing in her short Ladybug schemed night dress baring all her insecurities. Her hair wasn't up in its usual high ponytail, the expensive makeup clean from her face, and her broad shoulders perfectly on display because of the thin spaghetti straps she wore and they were just staring at each other in frozen shock.

Nathanael's face was undeniably red, having never seen Chloe as natural in her beauty before, would dare call her soft and sultry… "Ah-uhm-I-food-you-also-but—" he hopelessly stuttered before coughing into his hand. It was harder to talk to her when she didn't look like she'd tear down the next person down for once.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything. Those things I said in class and again to you on the rooftop… especially for forcing you against your will," their eyes met again and this time she was actually listening to him. "Marinette told me everything. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of that, regardless if I was being akumatized or not." The guilt was eating him for days and he just had to at least apologize for his actions. Marinette forgave him all in the next few seconds, as he expected of her compassionate nature, but he knew Chloe would be a different story. Thus his quest of seeking forgiveness began 2 nights ago with a hole in his wallet from buying fabric.

Chloe's frame was slightly shaking and she was at her limit. Grabbing the nearest object – which was her hairbrush—she chucked it at him. " _Get out_." Her voice came out higher than she intended and she kept grabbing the next item – her favorite lipstick this time— to throw at him. She was hungry, insecure, and he was making her feel things that she was notready for tonight. Chloe was not ready for Nathanael in a vest and tie, not ready for the heartfelt words rolling out of his mouth, and _especially_ not ready for the guilty feelings she was having for turning him into an akuma to begin with.

He quickly scrambled his way out of her room to comply with her wishes, essentially ending their 3-day affair. To top everything off, when she opened the black present laid next to her forgotten dinner, the silky black dress she was wearing before was folded neatly inside with his original comic on top of it. She picked the comic up, the first page reading ' _For Chloe'._

Fine. She'll humor his apology.

.

* * *

.

Her head snapped to the side when the teacher made an announcement and she cursed the artist for making her distracted on this important day.

"Today we have a new student that I'd like to introduce. His name is Adrien Agreste and I'd like for you all to make him feel welcome." He shyly waved to the class while giving a friendly smile. Nino gave him a thumbs up and Ms. Bustier pointed the empty seat next to him to be placed. The two promptly fist bumped and Nino was glad he secretly saved that seat for Adrien just in case he ever returned to school.

"We still have 5 minutes left until class begins for any late stragglers to make an appearance." She announced before leaving the classroom to get today's lecture material.

Nino was finally able to introduce his girlfriend to Adrien and the model was happy to know that she was not at all fazed by his background, treating him as if they were already great friends. They were more surprised at the fact that Adrien was able to convince his father to reinstate him in school at all.

"You know Chloe had me thinking, don't you think Chat Noir has changed?" Alya started on her favorite topic, garnering interest from the two. She continued, "Before Ladybug showed up, we knew next to about nothing about him. Could barely even get pictures of him, almost like he didn't want to be in the spotlight without her."

Nino excitedly encouraged her, "Is this another theory of yours? Tell me more!" Adrien also listened in attentively.

"You could say that, but I don't have much to go on, just speculation really. In the last few days we've seen sightings of Char Noir and Ladybug around Paris more than we ever have when it was just him all alone. I'm sure I even have a picture of him _posing_ for me just nights ago. So my theory is – Chat Noir didn't want to announce himself to the world without Ladybug by his side because they're a team. They were made for each other." She concluded with a smile.

"Imagine how long he's been waiting for her then. Lurking in the shadows all this time for her, never knowing when she'll arrive, just hoping that one day she will." Adrien added in truthfully. Unbeknownst to them he knew just how close she was to hitting close to home.

They both paused in silence to fully let his words sink in before looking at each other. "That's deep man," Nino replied back.

"Argghhh where's Marinette? She's going to be late!" Alya complained to the two boys as her phone flashed the time.

She quickly texted her to hurry up stating an emergency that required her. The emergency being Adrien and Marinette haven't even met yet and she _ships_ them already. His personality was _exactly_ as Marinette described her true love would be one day. Being the wing woman that Marinette never asked for (not yet anyways), she started calculating ways to get them together and eyed Nino with her looks of ' _do-this-for-me-please'_. And when she bats her pretty eyes at him, how could any love-struck boyfriend say no to that? The fiery red ombré she recently gotten over the weekend only enhanced her spitfire image and Nino couldn't update his wallpapers any faster. He winked back promises to her, because love was the greatest and his friends deserved to be happy.

" _ADRI-KINS!"_ Speak of the devil and she shall appear, Alya thought bitterly.

Chloe moved her way over confidently to the three classmates eager to see her childhood friend again. When her butler said Adrien had finally enrolled in her high school she couldn't contain the excitement from reaching her body movements. She had planned it in her head: they'd be the golden couple, the power couple that everyone would be envious of, and she'd be the one showing Adrien the view from the top of the world where they rightfully belong.

"Oh – hey Chloe! It's been awhile, how are you?" Being the kind and polite person he is, Adrien was the only one who greeted her sincerely. Alya and Nino physically cringed at her presence, but kept quiet at the exchange between them.

She moves to sit at the edge of their table and leans in towards him, "It's been forever since we've seen each other. We should go on play dates again."

"Maybe another time, I'm still trying to get used to school and everything – it's all new to me," Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously trying to dissuade her advances.

She pushed harder this time, "Well we're childhood friends so I'll show you everything. For starters – the right people to hang out with." Her eyes rolled over to Nino and Alya that wasn't so discrete and was every bit obvious as she intended for it to be. In that single glance he saw the look of superiority she had over everyone she deemed inferior and unworthy of.

His face showed sudden discomfort and the surprise was in his eyes. When did she become like this? He understands not having a mother and just like her – he misses her – but never once did he turn into this kind of person. Adrien didn't want to believe it either when Marinette told him she was the reason for the akuma attack yet the proof was right before his very eyes. That night he thought she too was also just a victim caught up in the fray.

"You've changed Chloe." The words came out before he even thought about it and the taste of disappointment was still at the tip of his tongue. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm better off using my own judgement."

She saw the look in his eyes, the same – _exact_ – look that she hated so much and felt disgusted with herself for even thinking a moment that this would have ever worked. So she got off his desk with her smile gone and a neutral mask in place because despite all this they were once childhood friends.

Chloe faced his starry eyes with supernovas of her own that mirrored his intensity – the bright explosion of a fallen star rivaling the luminosity of an iridescent star. "Not everyone can turn out like you." There was no bite in her words as she said it in a simple statement and if it were anyone else she wouldn't have left them unscathed.

Her ponytail swished behind her as she turned back to her seat and halfway there she stopped herself from almost bumping into someone. The look of irritation easily returned to her face and she snapped her eyes back up to the offender in her way. Another pair of green eyes looked down at her – dreamer eyes this time.

"P-Pardon me." Nathanael spoke hesitantly. He tried to control his breathing after just running to class, but the look she gave him just made him wince instead. Being at the height of his chin Chloe could easily see the bruise he sported on his face, most likely from last night, and the insult she had readily died at her lips. Surprising anyone that was watching, she looks the other way and swiftly maneuvers her way around him back to her seat. That was the second time she left someone unscathed.

Nathanael didn't know if it was the lighting or her makeup playing tricks on him, but he swore her cheeks darkened when she wordlessly passed by him. He introduced himself to the new kid before heading back to his seat and figured it wasn't something he should dwell on having already sacrificed countless thoughts on her.

.

* * *

.

Marinette woke up later than usual rolling out of bed and into the shower at an alarming rate. She was going to be late for school again and lately she's been doing really well on being punctual. While washing her hair she finds that she used more shampoo and conditioner than needed. Throwing her hair in its usual style and grabbing her backpack, she only took a glance at herself in the mirror before starting her race to school. The mirror reflected a charming young girl with eyes the color of the sky and freckles that kissed her skin, hair the color of midnight, and light that rivaled the sun. If you had told her the difference between back then and now, Marinette would tell you it was just her haircut, but secretly she knows that it was because of a certain black cat.

She made it in time with literally just one minute to spare cheering herself for such an accomplishment. Stepping inside the classroom while checking her phone she saw the emergency text from Alya. What was she talking about?

"Morning Marinette! I really like your haircut, short hair looks good on you." Nino complimented as she walked in. He knew her and Alya got their hair done together, so he was also excited to see the change in Marinette.

She stopped at the opposite end of Nino's desk before looking up to thank him, but not a sound left her lips as she stared at the person before her. They've stared at each other thousands of times beforehand yet there was still something refreshingly new about this.

The words tumbled out of his mouth in a loving manner before he could even process his actions, "You're beautiful," Rosy cheeks and breath caught in their throats, they could only continue to stare, stars twinkling in their eyes brighter than ever.

"T-Thank you." Marinette replied shyly. He was right there in front of her… Adrien was really here in her classroom. The smile started slowly on their faces, blooming into full grins that lit up the entire room where the world blurred out to just the two of them sharing secret looks.

Adrien got to his feet with a playful look on his face as he brought his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Adrien."

"Marinette. I hope we can become good friends," she tried not to giggle because it was the most ludicrous thing to think that this would have been the first time they've met, and to the whole classroom it would be, but to them – this was a continuous chapter of their lives together. They've met before in each other's dreams, fell in love with each other in every life, and throughout time found their way back to each other.

So when their hands connect in such a simple gesture they slightly shiver at the electrifying touch they share. And instead of shaking hands like intended, he does his proclamation of love in the only way he knows how by bowing slightly so to kiss the back of her hand, golden hair tickling her skin. "Certainly so, my Lady, it feels like we've already met." The endearment slipped out without notice and lost in their own world, the couple failed to hear the coughing coming from behind.

"To be young and in love – an excellent example of today's lesson on fairytales and true love's kiss." Ms. Bustier said, effectively embarrassing the two lovebirds in front of her. They immediately broke apart, faces dark red and Marinette hastily went to her seat.

The teacher began her lesson, but of course, that didn't stop their best friends from asking questions. Alya nudged Marinette in the side, frantically whispering, _"Marinette, what was that?! That was literally love at first sight!"_ And if she denied any of it, Alya had the pictures to prove it _and_ footage from her phone _and_ Nino as backup for taking them as well. That was exactly how oblivious they were lost in each other's world. Nino also questioned Adrien, having never seen him so charismatic before, so _alive_ before. With all these sudden changes, has he not been paying close attention to his best friend?

" _Do you believe in fate?"_ They asked, showing secret smiles only they share.

.

* * *

 _._

 _You're here… you found me…_ Being the purest color of night that has ever existed, Destruction took his kwami form of a small black cat, whispering sweet longings for her to hear.

 _Don't be silly kitty, I will always find you._ Creation promised him, the purest drop of light enveloping him in a warm hug as she also took on her kwami form of a red ladybug.

In every cycle of fate, Creation has always found her way back to Destruction, gently nudging Ladybug in the right direction towards Chat Noir. She knows that they will always meet, but _knowing_ about each other is a different matter, one where only they can figure it out. He knows that Chat Noir is _always_ the first to know, but that doesn't make missing her any easier. They know that the cycles of fate do not last long for them, a hundred years together at best, but time is just a concept for them and the years together are never enough for Creation and Destruction. They can only hope to meet again faster in the next cycle, because the relationship between Ladybug and Chat Noir is also beautiful, and also truly short in its own sense of time as well.

 _I'm already afraid for our time together to come to an end._ Like every Chat Noir, Destruction has his own fears and anxiety when it comes to her.

 _Weren't you paying attention? The only thing that matters is here and now._ And like every Ladybug, Creation becomes his light and hope.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Wow, this is really the last chapter... I've never finished a story before. Ever. I'm afraid there isn't a lot of love square here, but I felt that the scenes they did share was a perfect ending for them, although adrinette is my favorite pairing. I felt a redemption was necessary for Nathanael because it's in his personality to do so and I wanted Chloe to be more complex, whether you think she has potential to change, it's up to you. Lastly, I wanted to tie in the universe I've created for them better since Hawkmoth is not the center focus, but the relationship between Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien. The idea is that all parallel universes have a common theme - a constant which is Ladybug and Chat Noir. The roles of Tikki and Plagg in this universe are also finally revealed, and I know it's not obvious but the voice in Marinette's head is Tikki nudging her.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I would also like to give credit to Sunny Lighter for inspiring me the Ladrien scene in ch4, I've forgotten to mention last ch4. Thank you again!**_

 _ **The REAL inspiration for this story was a beautifully written essay I read awhile ago, the link will be in my profile.**_

 _ **It is not the end! I'm not making a sequel, but I will be making a oneshot backstory for Adrien. **_

_**The real highlight of this story though: THANK YOU for all for the support! I cannot tell you how much they brighten my day!  **_

_**Since this is the end, which scene or ch is your favorite? I really would like to know :)**_ _ **Mine would be the ending of ch 3 and this very last scene.**_


End file.
